Megaman X: Zero's Heart of Ivory
by Megaman Trigger 2.0
Summary: This story takes place before the events of Megaman X4. When the newly founded Repliforce teams up with the Maverick Hunters, Zero meets two reploids named Iris and Colonel, who would soon become a large part of Zero's life. A Zero and Iris romance!
1. Prolouge

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE MEGAMAN X 4

BUT IT DOES CONTAIN CHARATERS, AND SPOILERS FROM MEGAMAN X 4

IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW HOW MEGAMAN X 4 ENDS IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT DO NOT READ THIS FAN FIC!

AGAIN THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE MEGAMAN X4

BUT DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE GAME MEGAMAN X4

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Life. Humans, reploids, animals, all of Earth is alive. All of Earth is in peace, but we are but in the eye of the storm.

War. Peace. Death. Love.

All these things relate to Earth and the perils of the humans and reploids.

I created reploids to help humans, but it seems that all I have done is made it harder for us to live in peace.

Some humans want to end the fighting and live together with reploids in peace…others want the reploid race destroyed.

Humans created reploids, and yet the reploids would turn on their creators.

Each night I dwell upon these thoughts.

Is it my fault that our world will never know peace?

Am I responsible for all the human and reploid lives lost in the fighting?

I hope that one day I can have the chance to change the world for the better and see reploids and humans living together in harmony.

But, as the fighting continues, I seem to think that I shall not live to see that day. But I have those who would follow in my footsteps and cut a path for the world to follow for peace and harmony with the Earth.

Memoir of Dr. Cain

Page 5:

Chapter 1: Capsules in Time

Dr. Cain sat in his office of the Maverick Hunter HQ. All around him where stacks of paper that he had unfiled and read over thousands of times.

Dr. Cain, who was usual bright and cheery was anything but. He looked as though he had not slept in weeks, or eaten. He had been too absorbed in finding the file he was searching for.

_I must find that file……or…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

X and Zero, two of the Maverick Hunters best, sat in the cafeteria debating if they should go visit Dr. Cain.

"You know how the doctor gets when he's angry! I'd rather not be around when that happens!" Zero said.

"Why? Are you scared that you'll get beat up by him again?"

"I did not get beat up!" Zero debated. "I was merely…out of my element."

"Call it what you will, you lost to Dr. Cain in a fight."

"Yes. In a gunfight! You know I'm better with swords!"

X laughed and stood up. "Well I'm going to go take him his lunch, or he won't eat again. He did the same thing last time…"

When X trailed off a flicker of pain crossed his face.

"What last time?" Zero asked confused.

X remained in his adamant stage frozen in what seemed to be a blur of memories.

Zero was running after Vile. X had fought with Zero against Vile, but Vile had used a bomb to break the floor under X sending him to the bottom of the warehouse.

X ran as fast as he could to reach Vile and help Zero, but he was too late.

X threw open the doors to see Zero lying on the ground lifeless.

"ZERO!" X yelled as he ran to his fallen friend.

Vile stood over Zero laughing.

"I told you X. You and your little toys are nothing to me. Zero didn't even scratch my armor."

"Grrr! Vile you bastard!" X yelled as he ran at Vile.

X stopped as he got close to Vile.

Vile's face was filled with fear. X tried to hit him, but he couldn't. The fear he saw then was the same as when the mecanaloids had went wild in the city and grabbed a fellow hunter as a shield. X couldn't shoot then and he couldn't shoot now.

X was filled with fear that day, and anytime he thought about it he was frozen with more fear.

Zero had almost died that day, and on that day Dr. Cain became very enraged at seeing Zero in that state. He ranted and raved at how X was supposed to help his fellow hunters, and how Vile had cheated. Dr. Cain wanted Vile brought in immediately.

Zero had to be repaired by Dr. Cain.

After the repair the doctor looked at X.

"So X, which one of you let Vile get away?"

"Me." Zero said. X was filled with shock and tried to protest. Zero lifted his hand and spoke in a calm clear voice.

"It was me Doctor…I just froze when I tried to kill Vile…I take full responsibility for his escape."

Dr. Cain looked between the two hunters. Zero held a certain hurt face, and X was still in shock.

"Alright…Zero…as punishment…you are to be on desk duty for a week. Now get out!"

X was lost in his memories when Zero snapped his fingers in his face.

"HEY! X!"

"WHAT!" X yelled as he was suddenly jolted out of his memories and back into his conscious state.

"What's wrong with you? You just kinda spaced out for a minute."

"Sorry…"

"So what was the last time you where talking about?"

"Huh?"

"The last time that Dr. Cain was this…fluxed."

"Oh…that was the time when you took the blame for when Vile escaped."

Zero twinged.

"Yeah…that was the worst week ever!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Cain sat in his office still rubbing his brow.

A large reploid in gold armor sat at the end of the table.

"…I don't know what to do…with everything that's been going on, all the mavericks and Sigma attacking again; I don't know if I can hold the Maverick Hunters together anymore."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Dr. Cain. Besides what slack you leave the Repliforce will pick up."

"Are you sure that you can do this General?" Dr. Cain asked as he lifted up his head to show just how tired he was.

"Doctor, you rest. Relax and Colonel and I will do what we can. The Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce can act together now."

Dr. Cain sighed.

"I'm not worried about acting together…I'm worried about other humans…they…some of them don't like the Maverick Hunters. And when the Repliforce joins together into a joined operation with the Maverick Hunters they may feel threatened. And we don't need to start a civil war!"

"Dr. Cain…as much as we hate to say it over and over. War is here, there is nothing we can do to prevent it. A war that stretches the entire globe is…inevitable."

Dr. Cain sighed again as he rubbed his brow again.

"How right you are General….how right you are…"


	2. CHAPTER 1: Repliforce

Spring had sprung around the city and many of the Maverick Hunters where out enjoying it, but not X or Zero.

X and Zero where going to go see Dr. Cain for the day when a hunter ran up to them in the hallway.

"Commander Zero!" said the hunter in all black; each reploid that worked for the Maverick Hunters wore armor that corresponded to their unit.

White was the medical unit.

Red was in Zero's unit.

Blue was in X's unit.

Green was the units 1-20

Purple was the units 23-40

Black was the special ops unit.

Gold was the rescue unit.

But back to our story.

"Yes?" Zero asked the special hunter.

"Commander Zero your presence has been requested by the Colonel of the Repliforce! You are to report to the Command Center immediately."

"Thank you, tell the Colonel I'm on my way."

With that the hunter saluted and ran off down the hall.

"You know…we do have intercoms for a reason." X said.

"Well the Repliforce likes to just announce things in person." Zero said as he walked off.

"TRY NOT TO MAKE HIM MAD THIS TIME!" X yelled down the hall as Zero turned the corner.

X sighed. "Why doesn't he ever listen to me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel stood in the center of the Command Center and looked at his watch frequently.

"Is your commander always this late?" Colonel asked a nearby hunter.

"Well sir, you could have used the intercom…"

"I don't trust those machines. Last time I used one the blasted thing broke."

_That was probably because you did it wrong. _The hunter thought as he walked off.

The large doors opened and Zero walked inside. Colonel looked Zero up and down before smirking.

_This is Zero…they say that he's one of the best the Maverick Hunters have…_

"So you must the Colonel of the Repliforce. I hear that you are going to be working here for the moment." Zero said as he walked up to the Colonel.

"Yes. The Repliforce and Maverick Hunters are going to be working a joined operation and I wanted to meet the Commander in charge of the unit that I will be working in."

"You're going to work for the 0# Unit!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not! I was just never told…"

"Oh, well I'm sure that you know what you're doing. According to Dr. Cain you are one of the best."

"Well if that's what the doctor say than I guess I am." Zero said in a very show off like voice.

Colonel chuckled and pointed his sword at Zero.

"Why don't we see just how good you really are?"

Zero laughed.

"Alright, training room!"

"Agreed!"

And with that Colonel and Zero where off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X knocked on Dr. Cain's office door.

"Enter!" Dr. Cain barked.

X twinged and opened the door.

X gasped as he saw Dr. Cain's office.

Papers were thrown everywhere and the table lay on its side.

"Dr. Cain! Are you alright!?" X yelled as he ran to the doctor who lay on the floor.

"I'm fine…"

"What happened?"

"I fell, what does it look like!"

"No not you! The room!?"

"Oh, well that's not important! What are you doing here anyway!?"

"I brought you your lunch, since you don't get it yourself!"

"…I'm sorry X…I'm being a little rude aren't I?"

"More than a little…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated! I have searched everywhere to find data on anything about Sigma, Vile, or even anything in the Hall of Records! I found nothing!"

"Don't worry Doctor. You always pull through."

"Yes, but as long as the Repliforce and Maverick Hunters work together my work load will double!"

"But it also means that with us working together we can catch Vile and other mavericks that got away." X said as he helped the doctor up.

"Right, now one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want you to take this file to Iris."

"Iris?"

"She is part of the Repliforce, she usually hangs around her brother Colonel like a fly. You should go find him and then give Iris that file."

"Ok, oh Colonel and Zero and sword fighting in the training room!"

"Well, tell Zero to be careful."

X walked to the door and opened it halfway.

"Why? Are you afraid he'll kill the Colonel?"

"No. I'm afraid that Colonel will kill him…"


	3. CHAPTER 2: Iris

Zero and Colonel's swords struck again and again. Each time sparks flew in all directions. Both reploids where skilled fighters and they knew that, but someone had to win the fight, so if they had to play dirty they would.

Zero blocked one of Colonels blows and quickly dashed to the right, avoiding another blow. Colonel grinned and dashed toward Zero, the two swordsmen clashing swords as they dashed around the large circular room.

_If I can just distract him…_ Zero thought, trying to find a way to make the Colonel flinch.

Colonel brought his sword down over Zero's head, the young hunter quickly blocking it. But that was what he had wanted, and the Colonel lashed out with his foot, kicking Zero against the wall. Zero tried to strike at Colonel, but the larger reploid pinned him against the wall with a grin.

"So…call it a draw?" he asked out of breath.

"Yeah…draw…" Zero said with a smile.

Colonel back away and sheathed his Saber, holding it in his hand like a cane. He smiled at Zero, who put his own Saber away.

"I had heard from Dr. Cain that you where strong…I must say Zero, I am surprised." Colonel said with a smile.

"Surprised? If anyone is surprised it's me. I'd heard about your fighting skills, but this was the first time I had seen you fight, let alone fight you myself. You're as powerful as I heard, if not more."

Colonel chuckled. "Well I can say one thing; it will be an honor to fight with you in the field."

Zero grinned and was about to speak when the door to the training room opened and X entered the room. The two swordsmen turned to greet their guest with a smile.

X chuckled when he reached the two of them. "So, did I miss the fun?"

Zero, still grinning, put his arm around X's neck. "Yes you did, and might I say that I almost won."

Colonel chuckled. "YOU almost won, I think you are mistaken there Zero. Remember I did have you pinned against the wall."

X smiled. "Really? I thought you could beat anyone Zero."

"I can! I just…wasn't focused!" Zero stammered, his face turning red.

Colonel and X burst into laughter, but quickly stopped as a voice called out to them.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" asked a female voice from behind Colonel.

The group turned to see a new reploid standing before them, a girl. She had smooth brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes where a brilliant green and went quite well with her cloths, which consisted of a blue dress with red plumes and gold lining, she was smiling sweetly at the group and looked to Colonel happily.

"Ah, X, Zero, I don't think you have met my sister Iris. Iris this is Commander X and Commander Zero of the Maverick Hunters, we are going to be working with them for a while."

Iris smiled at the two hunters. "It's nice to meet you. I saw you two fighting and came to watch. I don't particularly like violence, but I always want to make sure that Brother is safe."

Colonel chuckled. "Iris you worry about me too much."

"But you are the Colonel! You have a dangerous job, and you could very easily be hurt!" Iris cried, glaring at her brother.

X smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Iris. In fact, I was looking for you."

"You where?"

"Yes, Dr. Cain told me to bring this file to you. I don't know what it is, but he said it was urgent."

Iris took the file, opened it and read the first few lines before giggling. She showed the file to Colonel, who smiled at the two Maverick Hunters.

"Well it's a good thing you two met Iris. According to these orders she is to be Zero's operator while we are here."

Zero, who hadn't said a word since the girl arrived, smiled at her and held out his hand. Iris took it gently and they shook hands. "Great, I've needed a new operator."

Iris giggled. "Well I hope I'll do. I'm kinda new, so you'll have to give me a little slack. I promise I'll try my best though."

"And I know you will." Colonel said with a chuckle. "Now, please excuse us, but I'd like to have a few words with my sister. I suppose I will see you two at the meeting tomorrow morning?"

X glanced at Zero and grinned. "Yeah, I'll be there…now Zero might have forgotten the meeting already…"

"I did not forget! It just…slipped my mind." Zero said with a grin.

With that the group parted ways, Iris and Colonel exiting via the south door, and X and Zero via the north. So far the day had planned to be an interesting one, they only hopped that tomorrow would be just as good."


	4. CHAPTER 3: Crisis

Meeting where a frequent thing for the Maverick Hunters, and the Repliforce along with them. Everyone, from both teams, had gathered together in the conference room, awaiting to take the stage. , who was the founder of both the Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce, was a visionary. All he hoped for was peace, and he worked hard to guide his organizations in that direction.

Megaman X, recently made Commander of the 17th Elite Battalion, was sitting in the front left row of the crowd, all around him where the members of his battalion. Everyone that X knew in his battalion was truly loyal to the hunters, and as he looked at the Repliforce members nearby he could see how determined they were to accomplish their goal of peace. The room was filled with chatter as all the battalions talked amongst themselves, but as Dr. Cain moved to the microphone everyone quickly quieted down and stood at attention.

With a cough Dr. Cain smiled at the collective forces of Maverick Hunters and Repliforce members. To his right and left where holoscreens, showing the image of the Repliforce crest and Maverick Hunter crest.

"Hello everyone. Today you have been called here, not as Maverick Hunters and Repliforce members…but as fellow reploids with the same dream. The dream for a peaceful world."

X smiled at the doctor. _Dr. Cain is so good at speeches…I never can do one without getting a little nervous…_

"I have asked the General of the Repliforce to allow a joined operation between our two organizations, and I am happy to announce that from this moment on we will be working as one collective team."

Cheers and applause erupted across the crowd, but not a single reploid stepped out of their neatly crafted lines. As Dr. Cain started to speak again the cheers quickly stopped.

"Also, I will be proud to announce, that members of the Repliforce shall be fitting into the Maverick Hunter ranks, some on a permanent basis. Also, the Colonel of the Repliforce will be working exclusively with Commanders X and Zero throughout this time."

It was then that X glanced all around the room, and noticed that Colonel and Iris were standing to the left of the stage, and that Zero was with them.

_What are those three doing?_ X thought. But just as he was about to move through the crowd toward them Dr. Cain spoke again, and his attention returned to his employer.

"Now, with my announcement out of the way, would everyone please turn your attention to the holoscreen."

The holoscreens flashed into life and showed a set of photos of powerful mavericks, and sitting in the center of the group, side by side, were Sigma and Vile. X grimaced as he saw his ex-commander's face on screen; he could still remember the devastation that Sigma brought to Abel City, as well as himself and the entire Maverick Hunter forces. Losing Sigma was a crushing blow to the troop's strength, as well as moral.

As Dr. Cain was about to speak an operator ran across the stage toward the doctor. The operator was new to the force, wearing a Repliforce patch on his shoulder. He whispered a few words to Dr. Cain, who quickly jumped to attention.

"Attention everyone! I have just received word that Colonel has located Vile at the naval base, weapons storage warehouse! Be ready everyone, I need all available hunters ready to fight immediately! Commanders X and Zero will lead the operation, move out!"

Everyone ran to their positions, crowding around X and Zero for orders and running to their desks. X looked at Zero, who was standing on the opposite side of the room. They nodded to each other, and in unison shouted.

"Everyone gear up and move out!"

Colonel dashed over to X and grinned. "Well, looks like I get to see you in action already."

X chuckled. "Don't disappoint me Colonel, if there is any chance that we can catch Vile I'm going to take it."

"Don't worry, I won't get in your way. But be sure to remember, I'm on your side."

Vile…if this was the chance to catch him, X and Zero where determined to get him. He had caused to much pain already, he couldn't be allowed to hurt anyone else. This fight would end now, and nothing would get in their way.


	5. CHAPTER 4: Vile

Everyone was running to their positions, getting ready to track Vile down. Dr. Cain had left the stage and returned to the command center, and stood at the head of the room in front of the holoscreen. Operators dashed to their chairs, some sitting gracefully and others jumping into their seats. Hundreds of comlinks sprang into life, and Dr. Cain's assistant walked to his side and helped the doctor put on his headset.

Inside the conference room X and Zero were helping their units get ready. Weapons were being attached, upgrades being tested, and battle plans were being made, if Vile could be captured during this mission, than all units would work for that goal.

Zero and Colonel were getting their Sabers ready, while X and his team where testing their busters. A few operators were going over battle plans on the communicators, and Dr. Cain could be heard sending out test messages.

After a few moments everyone was ready and X led his team toward the hanger's ground floor garage to load up on bikes and trucks. As his team left the rooms so did Colonel and Zero's team, but the red hunter stayed behind. One of the hunters turned to Zero with a smile.

"Commander? Are you coming?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

Zero smiled. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

The hunter dashed out of the room and left Zero alone. Zero did one last scan of himself, to make sure that everything was ready to fight, and moved to the door. As he started out the door he heard a slight patter of footsteps behind him, turning to the sound Zero saw Iris standing alone.

"Iris. Shouldn't you be at the command center?" Zero asked with a slight smile.

Iris, who was avoiding Zero's gaze, whispered to Zero. "…Zero, be careful."

Zero smiled and stepped toward her, causing Iris to glance up at him shyly. "I'll be fine. I've fought Vile before. He's strong, but X and I are stronger. Besides, your brother will help watch out for us."

Iris sighed. "Just be careful. I've heard about past fights with people like Vile, from Dr. Cain. But your right, my brother will protect you…and I will too!"

Zero grinned and moved toward the door again. Glancing over his shoulder he winked at Iris. "Well, looks like you've got your first assignment already. Don't let me down."

With that Zero ran out of the room, leaving Iris alone. Iris smiled to herself and moved toward the door herself. _I'm so nervous…my first time operating and it's during THE most important mission ever…but I won't let you down Zero, I promise!_

"All personnel check in on channel 6." Dr. Cain said into his headset.

"Commander X, checking in."

"Commander Zero, checking in."

"Colonel, checking in."

"Our target is the ex-maverick hunter Vile. His location was, as of the call, a supply warehouse at the naval base. He is armed and extremely dangerous, all hunters be on the lookout."

Zero smiled. "Hey, Colonel, you there?"

Colonel clicked on his comlink, sitting inside a Repliforce armored car. "Yeah, I'm here Zero."

"How much do you know about Vile?"

"I know enough to say that he needs to be stopped as fast as possible."

Zero chuckled. "Do you plan on taking him with or without a fight?"

"I should hope without, but I know him well enough to like him if he was a Maverick Hunter. He would never back down from a fight, even if the odds were against him."

"Yeah," X chimed in, "We've had him cornered hundreds of times, but each time he just knocks all our hunters down. His fighting style is a very defensive one, and quite repetitive. If you can find the pattern to his attacks he can be countered, but he can go wild easily. Sabers don't do much to him, as he never stands still long enough to hit him with one."

Colonel chuckled. "I think I'll be able to take care of a punk like him, don't worry. But I know when I'm beaten, so I'll let you two go in first."

Minutes later they had arrived, the naval base sprawled out before them. X and Zero were, as usual, riding their FLYTE-150's in the lead of the caravan. Behind them was a selection of hunters on their own bikes, followed by a long train of trucks with Repliforce logos. As the group rode up to the front gate of the naval base, which had been hit by a bomb by the looks of the twisted metal, hunters began jumping out of the trucks and taking positions in the field.

Colonel stepped out of the largest truck and walked up to X and Zero, who were standing at the head of their own units.

"All Repliforce members are ready for the attack." Colonel said with a smile.

"Great. Iris, where is Vile now?" Zero asked in a cool tone.

Iris, after a few seconds, spoke back to the hunters. "By the looks of things he's still inside the warehouse. There where hunters stationed here, they sent the distress signal, but I'm not picking up any readings from the base other than your own. Looks like Vile wiped them out already."

X sighed. "Alright we'll split into three groups. Colonel, I want you to lead your team onto the roof. You can break in through the windows. Zero, you take your team around back. All remaining personnel are with me!"

With the orders set everyone ran to their positions. Colonel and his force of about fifty men jumped onto the roof via a collection of large cargo boxes. Zero and X both reached their positions and gripped the door handles and pulled them open slightly.

X peeked his head in the door to see Vile, his purple clad enemy, standing in the center of the warehouse. Three members of the naval base where kneeling on the ground around Vile, their hands over their heads.

Vile wore his purple and gold armor, the same as always. Usually the maverick wore a large gun on his shoulder, but X could see that the single gun had been replaced by two large machine guns, one on each shoulder. This fight wouldn't be easy…

Glancing past Vile X saw Zero and his team on the other end of the warehouse slowly making their way inside and crouching behind boxes for cover. Colonel and his team stood next to the large glass windows on the roof, awaiting the order to attack.

"Vile! This is Commander X of the Maverick Hunters, you are under arrest. Drop your weapons and deactivate your buster immediately." X yelled through the door, keeping himself hidden outside.

"Ah, X. I wondered when you'd get here. It's nice to see you again old friend."

"Shut up Vile! We've got you surrounded, you can't escape this time!" Zero yelled from behind a crate.

Vile chuckled. "Surrounded? Do you think you can really stop me? If I see so much as a lock of hair move toward me I'll kill these hostages. What do you say to that?"

Zero cursed. "Iris, is there any way we can get to the hostages from here?"

Iris sighed. "No. Vile purposely put himself, and the hostages, out in the open. You can get close, about three feet away, but no closer. It would be risky to even do that…"

"Damn. X, we need a way to get the hostages out of there. If we get caught in a gun fight they could get hurt."

"Your right…Colonel, I have an idea. When I give the order, blast through the roof and get the hostages out!"

"Got it X. We're at the ready."

Slowly X moved into the warehouse, his team behind him. Raising his hand to stop them, the team exited the building. As X moved closer to Vile, the maverick turned to him with a dark grin.

"So X, you really want to chance the lives of these reploids?"

"You won't hurt them Vile, we both know that. You need them as bargaining chips if you want out of here alive."

Vile burst into laughter. "Bargaining chips! You've got me all wrong X. I could care less if these people died, which you will learn for yourself if you take one more step!"

Vile quickly grabbed a reploid near him, a little girl. A child! He was going to kill her!

"Take one more step and the girl dies!" Vile yelled.

X froze. With a defeated sigh he raised his hands over his head. "Alright Vile, you got me…Here, we'll make a deal. Let the girl go, I'll take her place."

_X! What the hell are you doing!_ Zero yelled to himself.

"That's a nice offer X, but I'm not letting you anywhere near me with a weapon!"

X groaned and disarmed his buster. Vile chuckled and pushed the girl toward him. The girl was no older than five years, and had brown hair that was up in two small pigtails on top of her head. As she moved forward her mother, one of the other reploid near Vile, called out to her.

"Run!"

The little girl ran past X and out the door, and the hunters outside quickly caught her and took her out of the battle.

"Alright Vile. I'm yours, what will you do now."

Vile chuckled. "Order your men to stand down. You're taking me out of here yourself."

X sighed. "…All units…."

_This is it…our big moment to catch Vile and X is going to let him go…_


	6. CHAPTER 5: Dark Hour

"…All units…ATTACK!" X yelled.

X's team burst through the door and fired at Vile, followed by Zero's team. Vile cursed and aimed his guns at the two hostages, but suddenly the windows above his head shattered and the Repliforce jumped into the fray, but Colonel remained on the roof.

Seeing that he was outnumbered Vile cursed and grabbed hold of X, holding the commander in front of him. Zero dashed forward and Vile fired a volley of shots at him. Jumping backward Zero dodged the bullets, but only by inches.

"Damnit X! What the hell where you thinking!" Zero yelled to his partner.

"I'll be fine Zero. Vile doesn't have the guts to kill me." X yelled back.

Vile roared in anger. "Keep talking like that and you just might lose your head X!"

_What do I do? I can't attack Vile or X is a dead man…Damn! _

Colonel, who still stood on the roof, chuckled. "All units do as Vile says."

"What! Colonel stay out of this!" Zero yelled.

"Zero, I know what X is doing. This is a standard swap procedure. I've done it many times in my career; just let me take care of this."

Zero groaned and stepped back, ordering his men to stand down.

"Good, now X. I have a little business to take care of, so take me to the city."

Slowly Colonel moved forward and judged the distance between himself and Vile. Vile was backing up, and had his back turned to Colonel. With on great jump Colonel fell from the roof and landed behind Vile.

Vile quickly turned, just in time to see a powerful fist smash into his face and knock him backward. Vile released X, who quickly moved away from him.

"Arrest him!" X yelled, and all the hunters dashed forward tackling the maverick to the floor."

Vile roared in anger. "Gah, I've been tricked! You just wait X! One of these days I WILL kill you!"

X chuckled, reactivating his weapons. "Just keep telling yourself that Vile. Take him away!"

A group of hunters hauled Vile up off the floor and dragged him out of the warehouse toward the trucks. All the other hunters followed, their weapons armed. They had done it, they had caught Vile!

Colonel smiled at X, while Zero just moved toward him, clearly mad.

"X! What was that! Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?" Zero roared.

"I did Zero, when we were in the garage. I told everyone, but you weren't there."

…_Oh yeah…I was talking with Iris…_

"…Sorry…" Zero said with a sigh.

"It's alright. So, Colonel, what do you think of the Maverick Hunters?" X asked, changing the subject.

"Haha, you're stupid. Brave, but stupid." X and laughed as he and Colonel walked out of the warehouse. As they left the two hostage reploids called out to them.

"Wait! Please!" one called a male reploid in grey armor.

X and Colonel didn't hear them and walked out of the building, but Zero did. Zero moved to the reploids side and smiled.

"Yes?"

The other reploid, a woman, stood from the floor. "We wanted to thank you so much for your help. We had worried that our signal had never been picked up." She said with a sob.

"It's just our job ma'am. We're just happy to help." Zero said with a smile.

Then, from behind Zero, called a voice.

"Mama! Daddy!" cried the little girl, as she blasted out of the door and ran toward her parents.

Quickly the two reploids ran to her and embraced her in a giant hug. The father held her tightly and looked over at Zero.

"Thank you so much. If there is any way we can repay you-" the man started, but Zero shook his head.

"No sir, like I said. It's our job to help people. Just seeing you three alive is thanks enough."

The three reploids slowly moved out of the warehouse, leaving Zero inside. Zero watched them leave with a smile, and slowly began to move toward the south door.

Once the three reploids where out of earshot the "mother" reploid groaned. "Alright, I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah. I thought those stupid hunters would never show up." The father said.

The little girl giggled, pulling a small remote from her person. "What do you say we reward them for their hard work?" she asked, pressing the button on the remote.

As she pressed the button the doors to the warehouse quickly slammed shut, locking Zero inside.

"What the-"

With a shake a crate exploded into a pillar of flame, causing Zero to scream. Inside the crates where…dynamite…The entire building was rigged to explode, and Zero was trapped inside.

"Iris! Iris are you there!" Zero screamed.

Iris, who had heard the explosion quickly yelled to Dr. Cain, who was still standing in the command center.

"Dr. Cain, we have a problem! Zero is trapped inside the warehouse, and according to my reading there was some kind of explosion!"

"What! Attention all personnel, Commander Zero is trapped inside the warehouse and needs immediate help! I repeat Zero is trapped inside the warehouse!"

X and Colonel quickly spun around toward the warehouse, just in time to see the windows of the warehouse be blow out by another explosion. The two of them dashed toward the warehouse as fast as possible, and pounded their fists on the doors.

"Zero! Zero are you in there! Zero!" X yelled.

Zero coughed as smoke began to fill the warehouse. "X! Help! I can't get the damn door open, and this place is going to blow!"

Colonel cursed. "Iris, did you not find any readings of explosives in there!"

"Colonel...I'm sorry…I…I never ran a search for explosives…"

"WHAT!" Colonel yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it!"

"Damnit Iris!" Colonel yelled.

Quickly he took his Saber and sliced at the door, cutting it slightly. The warehouse was made out of the same material that the armored trucks where, to ensure that they, and their contents, stayed safe during a bombing.

"Zero! Can you find a way out!"

Zero coughed, the smoke was getting thicker. "I can climb out of the windows if someone would lower me a rope!"

Quickly X and Colonel, who had been seen by the other hunters by now, dashed onto the roof. The other hunters quickly ran to the warehouse and started firing their weapons at the door, trying as they might to break it down.

"Someone throw me a rope!" X yelled.

A group of hunters quickly scattered, searching for a rope.

"Help is on the way Zero!" X yelled.

Zero moved toward the window, and tripped over his own feet as he did. The air was so thick with smoke that it was hard to see, let alone breathe. Cursing, Zero stumbled to his feet. He had to get out, a few more minutes in there and he would be killed by the smoke inhalation.

"Zero! Zero, X and Colonel are on the roof. They've got a rope!" Iris yelled.

"I-Iris…" Zero coughed.

"Zero…I'm….I'm so sorry…" Iris cried.

"It's…not your…fault….." Zero said, stumbling toward the window once more. This time Zero didn't even make it three steps before he fell, but this time…

This time Zero did not get back up.


	7. CHAPTER 6: Meeting

Contrary to popular belief Reploids and Humans are more alike than given credit to. Humans and Reploids both feel pain, both live their live in a day and night cycle, and both have emotions, though Reploid emotions are still in works.

The most common emotions that Reploids feel are happiness, sadness, fear, and hate. These are some of the most powerful emotions that any living thing can feel. Some Reploids are fortunate enough to feel all emotions, while some can only feel a portion of the emotions available to them. Why this happens is uncertain, some say that certain Reploids cannot feel certain emotions because the emotions where never taught to them.

Pain, being a powerful feeling and emotion in itself, must be treated quickly and diligently. When humans are in pain they require support and sometimes medical support. The same can be said for reploids. When a human loses an arm, and is given a prosthetic arm, their body must adjust to this new limb and re-teach itself the basic functions of the arm. Reploids are the same way, should they lose a limb.

Reploids can be repaired quicker and easier than humans, as they are, in a sense, machines. But reploids too need support and medical aid to help them become accustom to their new parts. It was for this reason that I made sure that the Infirmary was added to the Maverick Hunter HQ. Reploids may not take as long to heal as humans, but mental and emotional scars are still left from battle, and subjects need to be watched with care.

Memoir of Dr. Cain

Page 592: Chapter 29: The Mysteries of Reploid Life

Dr. Cain, head Director of the Maverick Hunters, sat in his office at the head of his long oak wood table. The doctor, being an old man, was not a man who enjoyed the fashions of modern times, his tastes where more…colonial. As such he had made sure that the door to his office was made of wood, and that his table and chairs where wood as well, computers, walls, and floors where the only metal items in the room, but the doctor didn't mind that.

Two others sat with the doctor, one on his left, the other on his right. Commander X was smiling faintly at the doctor, who looked tired as always. Colonel sat across from X, his face stern and serious. The three of them had gathered together for a important reason…the evaluation of a certain young operator named Iris, Colonel's own sister.

With a great sigh Dr. Cain signaled for a guard to open the door and allow Iris entrance to the room. Slowly the doors opened and Iris, her head hung in shame, stepped inside and approached the table. Upon reaching the end of the table she stopped and took a seat, the three men staring at her with mixed emotions.

"…Iris…I asked you to come here, to talk to you about your actions during our last mission…" Dr. Cain said with a cough.

Iris, looking away from the man, squeaked out a sentence. "…Is Zero alright?"

Colonel sighed and turned his emotions from his usual serious commanding authority he used with his men, to the sweet older brother that he was. "Iris, Zero is going to be alright. We were able to get him out of the warehouse before any damage was done. Aside from some smoke inhalation, and a minor burn on his arm, he is fine. He's resting up in the Infirmary…"

Iris smiled slightly. "Good…I just want to say that I'm really sorry that this-"

"Iris, please," Dr. Cain interrupted, "We are not here to punish you, nor criticize you."

"We just want to make sure that _you_ are alright." X said with a smile.

Iris rose to look at X, clearly confused. "Me? Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Colonel coughed and rose from his chair, moving toward his sister with a smile. "…Iris, when this happened we could hear you over the communicator. You kept saying that you where sorry, and that you would take all the punishments needed to make this right….Iris, it was just a mistake, we all make them."

Iris tensed up as Colonel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"…Iris, I know that it was stressful to you, it was to us all. And I'm sorry if I was rude to you while trying to save Zero. It's just…I-"

"You wanted to protect you men, I understand." Iris said with a smile.

Dr. Cain chuckled and rose from his seat. "Now Iris, I'm sure that you are worried about Zero…It will please you to know that he is awake, and seeing visitors in his room in the Infirmary."

Iris seemed to brighten slightly, rising from her chair. "May I see him?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask our permission." Dr. Cain said with a laugh.

X stepped toward Iris with a smile. "We just want to make sure that you are alright, it being your first time operating and almost loosing someone."

Iris smiled, trying to make herself looks as joyful as possible. "I'm fine really…just worried…"

X laughed. "Well then, get going! Zero's waiting for you in his room, and I'm sure he would be glad to see you!"

With a smile Iris moved toward the door, but not before turning back to the three commanding officers. With a giggle she looked to all three and said, "…Thank you."

Zero, now taking residence in his very own hospital room, was standing at the window to the left side of the north wall. The room was simple, containing only a few articles of furniture. A bed sat against the wall, a potted plant at its side. The east wall of the room held a counter, sink, mirror, and door to the restroom.

Everything was quiet in Zero's room, but the silence was broken when there was a knock at the door. Zero, without even glancing at the door, mumbled "Enter."

The door opened slowly and Iris stepped inside, shyly closing the door and moving toward Zero. The female reploid sighed.

"…Hi Zero." She said quietly.

Zero turned to greet his guest, and realized that it was Iris. "Oh, Iris. Hi…what are you doing here?"

"Zero…I-I'm sorry…" Iris whispered, turning away from Zero.

The red reploid moved toward her, not filled with anger or any other emotion. Iris was the operator for the mission, Zero's operator…she was supposed to make sure that he would be safe during the mission…she failed.

Iris tensed up, trying to fight back tears. "Zero…It's my fault that you got hurt, and I'm really sorry. I-I should have scanned the area for explosives…I'm sorry…"

Zero sighed, placing his hand on Iris and turning her toward him. Iris was trying to avoid Zero's gaze, but the red reploid turned her face toward him with a friendly hand on her cheek.

"Iris, I'm fine. I don't blame you for this."

"Well you should! You could have died because of me!"

"It was just a mistake! We all make mistakes don't ever blame yourself."

Iris couldn't hold the tears back anymore, with a great sigh she burst into tears. Unable to stop herself she let the tears flow, and through the tears she squeaked wearily.

"I volunteered to be your operator Zero, I never should have. I should have let someone else do it, I can't handle this…You could have died because of my mistake…"

Zero, not knowing how to make the young reploid cease her crying, wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Iris, stunned by this action, didn't know what to do. But she rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Iris…I'm alright, and no one will blame you for this. Everything will be alright; we all make mistakes in the start. You should have seen me when I first started here, I made mistake after mistake, each one worse than the last. But mistakes are not a bad thing Iris; from our mistakes we learn things. We learn how to avoid them; we learn just what this war is about. I learn more from trial and error than I do from teachers…everything is going to be alright…"

Iris, comforted by Zero's words and presence, slowly began to calm down. Steadily her crying calmed, until at last she was silent. But she still clung to Zero even after she stopped crying, and Zero did not fight her. Zero held her tightly.

If anyone was to walk into the room at that time and see the two reploids, one would see a faint blush upon their cheeks as they clung to one another. But, it is a grand thing that no one did walk in…


	8. CHAPTER 7: Jumping the Net

"It seems the storm has gotten worse…I would gather that we will have quite a rainstorm…what do you think Colonel?"

The General of the Repliforce sat at his table, a fireplace crackling behind him. On the table was a long table cloth of deep red with blue fringe, a candelabra sat in the center of the table adding light to the room. One wall of the room was entirely made of windows, and looked out at the garden.

Colonel stood at the window, his back to the General. Slowly he turned to his superior with a smile.

"Yes sir…It looks like we will finally be getting some much needed rain…"

A crash of thunder filled the air as silence became the stage. Seconds later a bolt of lightning struck the highway in the distance, and rain gently began to cascade down the windows. The raindrops, as they moved down the glass, streaked the vision of Colonel. This was the first good rain in months, and he hoped it would last.

"So Colonel, I hear that Commander Zero is doing remarkably well after the fire. Have you visited him any?" The General asked, placing his hands on the table.

"No sir…regrettably I haven't the time to visit young Zero…Iris however has been making frequent visits to Zero's room in the Infirmary, and still makes trips to Zero's private quarters…she blames herself for his injuries."

"And how is Iris? I know how close you two are, her guilt must be eating you both alive."

"Iris is well sir…as always she…overreacts to certain things, and she has been talking about Zero quite a lot of late…"

The General chuckled, causing Colonel to turn to his inquisitively. "Something funny sir?"

General smiled, closing his eyes peacefully. "…It's just what you said, that Iris has been talking about Zero a lot. I have heard from Commander X, and other sources, that Zero seems to talk about Iris quite a bit as well."

Colonel grunted slightly, moving toward his superior. After a few steps General began to laugh to himself and smile broadly. Colonel, almost afraid, asked what he was laughing about.

"Oh, I just happened to have the thought…The Repliforce is working together with the Maverick Hunters as a joined force…I just happened to think…hmhmhm, if Zero and Iris were to have a relationship then our two forces would REALLY be working together."

Colonel blushed brightly, but quickly straightened up with a cough.

"Not to be rude sir, but if anything of that sort was to happen Zero would have to go through me first. The two of them are just friends, nothing more…I make certain of that."

The General sighed. "Yes, I remember now how protective you are of your sister…"

"She is the only family I have sir…If anything were to happen to her…I…I don't know how I could go on…"

The General smiled and stood slowly. "Well, rest assured that as long as she is in your protection, or Zero's protection, she will be safe. Now Colonel, I don't mean to be rude, but I am expecting a visitor…would you be so kind as to leave?"

"As you wish sir. Good night."

"Goodnight Colonel, have a pleasant trip home."

With their conversation over Colonel bowed to his commanding officer and made his way to the door. As he opened the door and stepped out he saw a dark figure moving toward him from down the hall, not much could be seen of the figure except that he had a badly wounded leg and walked hunched over. Colonel passed him in the hallway, and took note of strange scars on his eyes.

The dark man opened the door and stepped into the presence of the General of Repliforce, bowing deeply as he took a seat at the end of the table.

"Good evening General. "

"…Good evening…" General said in a stern tone, glancing at the window as another flash of lighting filled the scene. "…What did you wish to speak with me about?"

The dark figure leaned forward heavily, propping his arm on the table and moving his hands as he talked. "I wanted to talk to you about the Maverick Hunters. I have heard that you are working in a joined operation with them, in search of a group of mavericks."

"Yes, we are…is that a problem?"

"No, not at all…though I never thought you for a loner General."

"I fight under the same banner as the Hunters, we have the same goal…a peaceful world."

"Yes, but there is a key difference in your operations." The man said gruffly.

Another bolt of lightning filled the scene, thunder echoing along with it, but this time General ignored it. "And just what would that difference be?"

"You fight for the greater good of Reploids, while you allies fight for the Humans."

"The Maverick Hunters fight for the protection of the human and reploid race!"

"But they take orders from faulty, flawed, and ignorant HUMANS!"

The man's scream was rightfully timed, for another crash of thunder was heard. The storm was getting closer and closer, the rain falling harder and the thunder more powerful. The last two blasts had been strong enough to shake the building, which meant the storm was at its climax.

"General…I come to you as a fellow reploid, who would like nothing more that to see that Utopia you fight so hard to create. The Maverick Hunters will do ANYTHING the humans say! They will betray you in time, when the humans see the Repliforce as being a power that they do not have in check, you must act now if you wish to have an upper hand! If you allow me, I can play the cards you need for their downfall."

"I am quite capable of dealing my own cards, thank you. The humans have, thus far, shown loyalty to our cause and I see no reason in defying them. And so, as it is getting quite late, I will bid you farewell good sir."

"But General-"

"Goodnight sir…you know the way out, I trust you will go there post haste."

With a great sigh the dark man stood from his chair, chuckling as he moved toward the door. "So, the Hunters have you in their net do they? I was once cast into that net General, and let me tell you this. It is best to escape, when the best fish are still in the sea. You are running out of chances General…if I were you, I would jump ship as fast as possible."

"I said…goodnight!" General said, raising his voice as he rose from his chair.

The dark man smiled, his teeth shining in the dim light. "Very well…but we will meet again, when you see that I speak the truth. Goodnight General, may your operation far well…for now…Hmhmhm."

As yet another crash of thunder filled the soundscape the man burst into laughter, slamming the door as he left the building. General remained in his position and sighed.

…_It is best to escape when the best fish are still in the sea…_


	9. CHAPTER 8: The Fall

Another normal day was smiling on the Maverick Hunters…but this day would end horribly.

Zero and Dr. Cain where walking down one of the lower hallways, glancing out the windows at the traffic as they passed by. It was just another busy day in Abel City, and as always traffic was backed up all the way down Highway 66.

The two men walked into a small café section of the HQ. Tables where set up all around, with hunters and operators sitting around them talking over a morning cup of coffee or tea. In the corner of the room was a bar, and the bar master for the morning stood there cleaning a glass with a wet rag as he watched the TV screen propped in the opposite corner.

Zero and the doctor sat slowly at a table by themselves, both turning to the TV to see what the day would hold. According to reports the rain from the night before was going to be one of the last, as the heat of summer was picking up. The rest of the week was going to be in the hundreds, and dry as a desert.

"I'm very glad to see you up and running again Zero, a lot of people have been worried about you." Said Dr. Cain with a smile.

Zero chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure having me around will make X's missions a lot easier."

"Actually I was referring to Iris. She has been talking about you quite a bit lately."

"O-Oh..." Zero stammered, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry though, she has been gentle." Said the doctor with a chuckle, raising his hand to single for a waiter.

In a few moments a waiter arrived and asked what the duo wanted to have. Dr. Cain played it safe, asking for a cup of unsweetened tea, while Zero just asked for a glass of water. After a strange look from the doctor however the young reploid changed his order to water and a piece of toast, which made the doctor smile slightly.

"Zero, you're young. You need to go out and have a little fun! What are you doing later this afternoon?" the doctor asked, filling the silence while the waiter was gone.

"...Oh, well...I was going to do some more training and then-"

"Sigh, Zero...You're a young man, you've your whole life ahead of you. Someone as young as you should be out enjoying himself, not going over battle strategies."

"...I suppose your right." Zero said with a sigh. Truth was, he really didn't know what to do.

"Exactly, and that is why I want you to come along with me this afternoon. I was planning on taking a short break in the garden, and later tonight going about the town."

"Oh...well...doctor I-"

"Iris will probably be tagging along; she's in the city right now." Dr. Cain said with a chuckle.

Zero thought about the question for a moment, and the waiter returned with their order. As he took a few drinks of his water, a nibbled at the toast, he thought over the idea of going into town with the doctor and Iris.

_I suppose it couldn't hurt to have a little fun…wait…why did the doctor tell me Iris was going? Does he think I'll go just because she will? Wait, does he think I LIKE HER!_

"Well Zero? Are you going to join me?" the doctor asked, taking a drink of his tea but losing interest when he found that it was in fact, sweetened. He simply placed the cup on the table and pushed it away from him, annoyed that they got his order wrong.

"…Sure…I'll tag along. But let me get one thing straight."

"Yes?"

"I'm going because I want to. Not because Iris is going." Zero said with a smile.

Dr. Cain chuckled. "Oh Zero…you see through my guise so easily. Splendid then, meet me at 3 o'clock in the garden!" said the doctor as he rose from his chair to leave Zero in peace.

"Yes sir, oh, and Doctor?" Zero said shyly.

"Yes?"

"...How is Iris?" Zero whispered, not wanting to draw any attention to his question.

"She's fine, why do you ask?"

"N-No reason..." he stammered, blushing again and turning away from the doctor.

"Alright then, see you this afternoon."

With that the doctor left Zero in peace. In his time alone Zero drank the rest of his water, and ate a little more of his bread. But, as always, he was anxious. Turing back to the TV, Zero listened as a hunter turned the volume up on a newscast.

"And this is the scene, live from the crash site. It seems that the Sky Lagoon, for some unknown reason, plummeted to the ground and impacted with the northwestern section of town. Maverick Hunter forces have yet to arrive, however members of the Repliforce were found here before the fall."

Zero jumped from his chair, along with many other hunters.

_Wait! If this is live then-_

"ALERT! ALERT! ALL PERSONELL TO COMMAND CENTER! ALERT! ALERT!"

With a quick jolt the entire room ran toward the command center. As Zero turned down one of the hallways a thought struck him.

…_Wait…IRIS! She was in the city! What if she-_

Without thinking another moment, Zero altered his course and ran straight toward the garage. He had to get the Sky Lagoon, he had to help Iris!


	10. CHAPTER 9: Splitting Paths

Hunters and operators barreled down the hallways, converging in the command center. The command center, being in the most centered area of the base, had four doors. All sets of doors where jammed full of people as they pushed and shoved their way into the room, some running to operating desks and others toward Dr. Cain.

X fought his way through the crowd, at last reaching the command center itself. He ran over to Dr. Cain, and in a short matter of seconds everyone was gathered around for the usual mission briefing. But X noticed Zero was gone…and so was most of the Repliforce…

Dr. Cain, an operator's headset on his head, turned toward the hunters with a grim smile. On the large holoscreen there where pictures of the Sky Lagoon, a hovering habitation over Abel City, and the entire thing was in ruins. The Sky Lagoon was held up by a set of powerful generators, and it seemed that something, or someone, had destroyed these generators.

Seeing that everyone was in attendance Dr. Cain began his orders.

"We received a distress signal about a strange maverick sighted near the Sky Lagoon. When I was going to rally everyone to battle the Repliforce left on their own, under Colonel's orders, and set out to the Sky Lagoon. Shortly after their arrival the entire habitation plummeted to the ground and completely decimated the area. Unfortunately casualties where high, for those unfortunate enough to be on the Sky Lagoon, and those on the ground underneath. All units are to move out immediately, try and evacuate the area, and if you can, find who caused this travesty!"

In one fluid movement the entire hunter force burst toward the garage, and comlinks where opened as everyone was getting ready to help the people of the Sky Lagoon.

As X ran out of the room he noticed yet again that Zero was gone, but also happened to see that Iris was absent as well.

…_Zero, Iris…where are you two?_

Screeching to a halt, Zero slowed his FLYTE-150 to a stop as he saw the road was impassable. Before him was the beginning of the wreckage of the Sky Lagoon, and the impact had caused sections of the road to be ripped from the earth itself. All around large chunks of glass, metal, and concrete lay twisted and burning. Zero could barely make out the terrain itself through the wreckage, and the dark smoke that filled the area didn't help his vision.

As he walked into the wreckage he could see reploids lying all around him, their bodies crushed and broken by the rain of shrapnel from the crash. It was a true shock to Zero, that so much death could be brought on by one event…and when he found who was responsible!

But his thoughts on revenge where quickly broken when he remembered why he had came there.

"IRIS! IIIIRRRRIIIISSSS!" Zero yelled, hoping that the young reploid wouldn't answer him for fact that she wasn't there.

After a few moments of pure antagonizing silence Zero yelled again, and again. After the fourth time Zero smiled. _Good, than she's not here….or…..or she's…._

"IRIS!"

The last shout had not come from his own mouth and Zero jumped, quickly spinning around to see Colonel. The powerful swordsman was running all around the wreckage, screaming at the top of his lungs for his sister. When Colonel looked over and saw Zero he dashed over to him.

"Zero! Have you seen Iris?" Colonel asked, his voice shaking.

"No, I was worried she might be hurt."

"As was I…I'm going to search over here, you look to the north! If you find here please shout!"

"I will!" Zero yelled as he and Colonel split paths.

In the distance came the sound of sirens and horns, the Maverick Hunters were on their way. And that meant that ambulances were on their way as well, Zero just hopped that he wouldn't need one.

X pulled his bike to a halt, arrive first on the scene, and dashed toward the broken sky city. After scanning the area for a few moments he gave up all hope of anyone surviving, there was no way that anyone could live through all that destruction. But just as that reasoning came to X's mind he saw something, something was moving inside the Sky Lagoon.

Jumping over a pile of scrap, and climbing up a broken section of wall, X slowly made his way into the Sky Lagoon. The entire area inside the floating city was as bad as the city on the ground, everything was destroyed. A few reploids lay here and there, reaching out and letting out morphed moans and cries. These people were still alive!

Quickly X ran over to a group of the dying reploids. He contemplated moving them out of the Sky Lagoon, but quickly decided against it as he saw that some of them where completely crushed by the walls and roof. The right half of one reploid's face was torn to shreds, but he still was reaching out toward X. Another reploid reached out and took hold of X's leg, causing the blue reploid to jump in fright.

_This is horrible…all this death….all because of one accident…._

Walking further into the habitation X entered a large apartment complex. A few doors where broken, the metal sliding sections locked into place. With a powerful shove, X was able to move the metal doors and step inside.

The room was large and circular in shape. The floors were Me-Tile, a combination of metal and linoleum tile that was used to make most flooring in buildings. In the center of the room were a large green rug, and a table set upon it. A fireplace, fake of course, was on the wall in front of the rug, and a chair was turned over on its side before it. There were a few doors that led to, what X could guess, were bedrooms and the kitchen and dining rooms. But these doors where sealed, due to the power outage.

As X looked around the room he noticed something lying on the floor, a picture frame with a photo inside. The glass of the frame was cracked, but the picture was still visible. There were three reploids in the photo, a man stood with his arm around a woman and a child stood between them. The family portrait…destroyed along with its subjects.

Cringing X walked out of the room, and almost yelled as something moaned at him. Turning toward the sound was no help, as that section of the room was completely dark. Raising his buster X turned the light scope on and examined the area where the sound was created. A woman, the woman from the picture, was lying with her child in her arms. She looked at X and groaned out sound, words that X couldn't make out.

X leaned toward her and she moaned again.

"…Gen…ator….generator…"

Quickly X dashed from the room and down the hall, out of the building and into the large warehouse in the center of the Sky Lagoon. Inside this warehouse was the generator, the soul object that kept the Sky Lagoon afloat. It was here that X would learn of something that would change the world forever…something that had to do with a long time enemy.

With his head held high, and his buster armed, X dashed inside the warehouse.


	11. CHAPTER 10: Rescue

"IRIIISSS! IRIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME, IRIS!"

Zero's shouts filled the eerie silence that had gripped the land since the fall of the Sky Lagoon. The sky was diming, turning to a pale peach color as the sun set far beyond Abel City. The towering ruins of the Sky Lagoon loomed over all, and even shut out the sun at times.

As Zero ran all about the ruined crash site he called out for Iris, but no words greeted his ears. After calling for her for a good while, Zero began to feel uneasy.

_What if Iris….what if she is dead?_ Zero thought grimly, as he realized that time was running out.

Zero called out one last time, and waited in silence. No sound graced his presence, only the crackle of flames and the distant sirens as the Maverick Hunters moved closer and closer. With that, with his energy spent, Zero…gave up all hope.

Dropping to his knees, Zero sighed.

…_Iris is…dead….there is no way she survived this...who could have done this, and why? When I find them I'll tear their circuits out!_

And as Zero stood to leave the destruction behind, he heard a noise in the distance. It was no more than a squeak, a weak and almost inaudible sound. With renewed hope Zero dashed toward the sound and cried out the female reploids name yet again, and this time he was echoed by the sound of the very same squeak.

Zero ran all around the Sky Lagoon, calling out for Iris and tracing the sound of the squeak. Slowly the sound grew louder, and Zero was confident that it WAS Iris who was calling back to him. At last Zero reached a large pile of rubble, what he figured was once a wall.

The scrap was twisted, morphed with the metal and concrete all around. A car had been crushed into the mass, and Zero could make out the trunk of it. This was devastating, all the destruction was…unbearable. But Zero pushed that aside, and called out one last time.

"IRIS!"

"…Z….ro…..Zer…..Zero….."

Quickly the red reploid moved toward the sound and called again, talking into a section of the wall. The wall answered him, and Zero removed his Saber and began to slice into the wall. After just a few slashes the wall broke away, and Zero could see a figure lying on the ground, crushed underneath a large support beam. It was Iris!

"Iris!" Zero cried, jumping into the room and moving over to her.

Iris was lying face down, her head raised to see Zero. Her lower body was pinned to the ground by the support beam, and her face was streaked with dirt and tears.

"Z-Zero! It is you!" she said, her voice weak.

"Don't worry Iris, I'll get you out of here. Just hold on!" Zero said, quickly moving to her side.

Iris smiled at him, and motioned toward the large beam pinning her down. "If you can cut this, I might be able to move."

Zero smiled, and in one fluid motion sliced downward into the thick beam. With a powerful screech the beam was severed, and Zero continued to slice at it until he had broken it into pieces that he could move. After a few moments Iris was free, and Zero knelt at her side.

"Iris…Are you alright? Can you move?" he asked, his face twisted in both compassion and fear.

"Yes…I'm fine…." Iris said, trying to pull herself up off the ground. As she rose into the air, standing to her feet, she smiled at Zero. But after taking a step she quickly began to fall back to the ground, Zero dashing in front of her and catching her.

Iris, now being held in Zero's arms, looked up at the red reploid and smiled.

"…Thank you….Zero…"

Zero smiled and scooped Iris up, holding her bridal style. Iris rested her head on Zero's chest, and closed her eyes peacefully. With a burst of speed, Zero evacuated the area and began walking around the ruined crash site yet again.

"COLONEL!" he yelled, and was quickly answered by a powerful voice as a reploid burst around the corner.

"Zero! IRIS!" Colonel screamed, rushing toward the two reploids.

Iris opened her eyes and smiled at her brother, reaching out and touched her hand to Colonel's cheek.

"Iris…oh….thank god you're safe…I was so worried…"

"Brother….Z-Zero….Zero saved me…." Iris said, a tear falling down her face.

Colonel quickly rose to look at Zero. His face wasn't showing his usual tough and serious glare, instead he looked like he might cry. He smiled at Zero, and shook slightly as he spoke.

"Zero…did you? You saved Iris?"

"Yes…" Zero said with a sigh.

"Thank you….Zero…I will never be able to express my thanks to you…if…if I ever lost Iris…I-"

Iris cried out a painful shriek, and Zero and Colonel quickly glanced down at her.

"Iris, are you ok!" Zero cried, quickly placed her on the ground.

"Y-Yes…my….my leg…it hurts…" Iris moaned, gesturing to her left leg.

Colonel and Zero quickly knelt onto the ground and examined her leg, after a few moments Colonel sighed.

"It looks like you might make broken something, but don't worry. The Maverick Hunter's have just arrived; I'll go and get an ambulance! Zero, take care of Iris while I'm gone!"

With that the Colonel bolted away, focused on getting his sister some medical attention. Iris smiled at Zero, raising a hand toward his cheek. Zero gently took the hand in his own and smiled.

"…Thank….you…" Iris said.

"Iris…When I heard that the Sky Lagoon had fallen, and that you were in town….I….I feared-"

"Zero…I had come to the Sky Lagoon to visit a family I knew here….when the city began to fall I…I was afraid that I would never…never see Brother again…or….you…"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you Iris…I…I had almost given up hope."

Iris giggled. "I'm the sister of the Colonel of the Repliforce Zero, I'm tough!"

Zero smiled, still holding onto Iris's hand gently. He would hold her hand, and smile at her, until the ambulance arrived. He would then ride by her side, never looking away from her and never leaving her alone.

…_She was worried…she would never…see me again….Iris….._


	12. CHAPTER 11: Burning Words

The warehouse was dark, as was the rest of the Sky Lagoon. Far ahead, down the many stairs and halls of the building sat the generator that powered the entire city. It was the failure of this generator that caused the fall of the Sky Lagoon, but just who did it?

X raised his buster and fired a fully charged shot at a large metal door. The sheer power of the blast was enough to blow the door down, and the blue reploid quickly made his way through it into a large hallway. At the end of the hall was another large door, which X took out by the same manner.

_These doors…they're security gates. Something must have triggered the security BEFORE the generator was destroyed._

Moving through another hallway X had begun to think that he would never reach the generator. But in one hallway X saw a sudden shadow move around the corner. With a jolt X hurtled down the hallway toward the shadow, raising his buster and screaming out into the darkness.

"STOP! HEY! STOP!"

Dashing around the corner X followed the shadow, and eventually made his way into the generator room where he cornered the figure. X closed in on the figure, placing himself at the only exit, and pointed his buster at the reploid before him.

"That's far enough! Turn around slowly with your hands in the air! NOW!" X yelled.

The figure chuckled but followed his orders, revealing himself to X with a grin. "X, is that any way to talk to a fellow hunter?"

X was frozen in pure surprise. Before him stood Magma Dragoon, the leader of the powerful fighting 14th Unit. Everyone at the base knew Dragoon, both for his great power and his wisdom of battle styles. In fact Zero and X had trained under Dragoon for quite a while, and X could remember all the tough trials that his fellow hunter put him through.

X jumped slightly and quickly lowered his gun. "Dragoon, what are you doing here?"

"I came to investigate the Sky Lagoon, same as you."

"Have you learned anything? Who did this?"

Dragoon sighed and turned away from X. "The destruction of the Sky Lagoon is a crushing blow to Abel City. We've been having peace, and maverick outbreaks had seemed to calm down…but it seems everything the mavericks calm down something happens. I searched all over the building, and found the security room. Since the power's down I had to get a back-up generator set up, but I think I may have found out just who did this."

"Really! Who?" X asked, excited that they may be able to find who killed all the people.

Dragoon sighed and pushed on a section of wall, revealing a secret room filled with computers. The two reploids stepped inside and found themselves in a small circular room. Three walls where covered in computers, the center of the north wall held the back-up generator that Dragoon had talked about. This was the security office, where all the cameras feeds would be sent and recorded. Only one computer was lit up, and Dragoon and X walked toward it.

"This is the camera feed of the outside of the Sky Lagoon…but…I don't think you're going to like this X."

"What do you-"

X cut himself off quickly as he saw a video being played on the screen. It showed the street and buildings outside of the Sky Lagoon, and everything seemed normal. Dragoon leaned forward and fast forwarded the tape, showing just a few minutes before the fall. Outside of the Sky Lagoon was a single ship, and this ship…fired at the Sky Lagoon.

On the side of it, was the Repliforce insignia.

_Repliforce attacked the Sky Lagoon! WHY!_

"I know X, why would Repliforce attack the Sky Lagoon? I can't make any sense of it." Dragoon said, rewinding the tape and playing it again in an endless loop.

X tensed up. "…Well…You know what we have to do right?"

"Yes…I do."

"Good. Take the tape to base; I'll see if I can't find Colonel. I'm not leaving until I know just why he did this."

As the ambulance, with Zero and Iris inside, sped away Colonel remained in his position. Maverick Hunter forces had arrived, and Repliforce agents where gathering around their superiors. The fall of the Sky Lagoon was tragic, and everyone wanted to know just how to find the culprit.

Standing inside the ruined generator room of the Sky Lagoon, X and Dragoon could see Colonel standing in the center of a crowd. The two hunters looked at each other, and with a grin blasted one of the walls out. The explosion sent screams through the crowd, and everyone quickly drew their weapons for battle.

As the smoke cleared X and Dragoon stepped forward, and X glared down at Colonel.

"Everyone cease fire! Do NOT engage! It's just X and Dragoon!" Colonel yelled, taking a step toward the two hunters.

With a bounce for distance, X and Dragoon jumped down off the Sky Lagoon and landed on the ground close by. X raised slowly and moved toward Colonel. He stopped just in front of him, and growled as he spoke.

"I demand to know the meaning of this Colonel! Why did you do this?" X yelled.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" asked Colonel, clearly not catching X's meaning.

"Why did you, the Repliforce, attack the Sky Lagoon!"

X's words caused an uproar of shouts from both the Repliforce, and the Maverick Hunters. Hunters turned to one another, but quickly drew their weapons and pointed them at Repliforce. The Repliforce, in turn, pointed their weapons at Maverick Hunters.

"What! You think that REPLIFORCE did this!" Colonel gasped, glaring at X and Dragoon.

"We KNOW you did it! We have video proof of it Colonel!" X said, gesturing to Dragoon who held a disk up in the air with a chuckle.

Colonel sighed. "X…I would never…Repliforce would never…this is our home, these are our people! We could never hurt them!"

"…You are to come with us back to base Colonel. I want you and your men to all disarm, you are to be transported as prisoners until your case is proven otherwise." X said, straightening up in an attempt to look down at Colonel, a failed attempt in truth.

Colonel chuckled. "You want us to come as prisoners, devoid of weapons and honor? Unacceptable X, completely unacceptable."

"Colonel, I don't care if you like it or not! This is a matter of war! You WILL come with me to base, where we will compile evidence for and against you, and your case will be judged!"

"X, coming along as prisoners would be like surrendering. I will NEVER drop my weapon! I will NEVER surrender, not to you nor anyone else. My men feel the same, for I would rather die the death of a traitor then the death of a gutless coward!" Colonel yelled, causing X to step back slightly.

"Colonel…please…if you do this you'll be mavericks!"

"I DO NOT CARE! I WILL NEVER STAND DOWN! What do you say men? Do you go with them, without honor and without will! What do you say men of Repliforce? WHERE DO WE STAND!"

The entire Repliforce army screamed a powerful, and unanimous "no."

X sighed and stepped back. "…Colonel…If you leave here…you will be mavericks, there will be no stopping it. And it will be MY job to hunt you down."

"So be it." Colonel said, quickly turning from X and leading him troops away. But as he began to walk away he quickly turned back, his face hidden from X's view.

"…And X…" Colonel whispered. "…Can you do something for me?"

"What?" X asked, willing to give Colonel a last request.

"…Tell Zero…to take care of Iris while I'm gone…"


	13. CHAPTER 12: The Ruling

Dr. Cain sat in his office, at the head of his long wooden table as usual. X sat to his right, Dragoon across from him. There were well known hunters and operators also sitting at the table, and everyone looked grim. A large holoscreen floating in the center of the table showed the video feed of Repliforce's attack on the Sky Lagoon, the disk supplied by Magma Dragoon and X. There were, however, two empty seats at the end of the table.

Dr. Cain watched the video a few times before shutting it down and sending the screen away. He sighed, and looked at his hunters with a saddened smile.

"…Well, I must ask, are we all on the same page here? We all understand that Repliforce has turned on us, on everyone." Dr. Cain said, letting out a long sigh.

One hunter slammed his fist down on the table, causing everyone to turn toward him. "But why would they do this? Just what could Repliforce gain by turning on all of us?"

"Yeah, that's right!" yelled another reploid, "Repliforce is a peace keeping organization, they would never harm humans, and especially not reploids!"

Magma Dragoon growled as he spoke, his eyes closed in disgust. "Repliforce has betrayed us! We have video proof, you all see that! It doesn't matter why, or how, all that matters is the fact that they killed hundreds, they MUST be stopped!"

"Well we ALL must decide on this Dragoon, not just you!" yelled a hunter, causing Dragoon to glare at him.

"Watch yourself, you don't want to be seen siding with mavericks!"

Dr. Cain screamed, slamming both hands onto the table as he jumped up out of his chair. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone quickly shut up, and turned toward Dr. Cain with full attention. The doctor stepped away from the table and began to pace back and forth. Clearly he was troubled, and X could see just how torn the doctor was. Repliforce had in fact been founded by Dr. Cain, and he had placed his trust in its members.

Quickly Dr. Cain spun toward X. "X, did Colonel tell you anything when he left? Did he say anything for his defense?"

X sighed. "…No sir…no…he didn't."

Dr. Cain sat back in his chair slowly. "Very well…you know what we must do…X, Dragoon, rally the troops. The Repliforce is now…a maverick army…and as such, we must destroy them! Send all troops to patrol the city for any sign of them, and if you see them engage immediately! Now, move out!"

As everyone jumped up and ran out the door, barking orders to groups of hunters walking the halls, X felt a wave of dread wash over him.

…_So…this is how it ends…in a flurry of explosions…longtime peace, broken by a comrade and friend…_

The war…had begun.

Meanwhile, aside from the chaos that had engulfed the base, Zero sat outside the Infirmary. He had ridden the ambulance back to the base with Iris, and was now waiting on a doctor to come and tell him how she was. He felt worried really, but it was why he was worried that truly worried him. Never in his life had he really been worried about anyone, or anything. Zero was a Maverick Hunter, he had a job. He never had time to really talk to people, and really X was his only friend. But Zero felt different about Iris then he did about most women on the work force, he was genuinely worried about if she would make it.

With a grimace Zero thought back to when he had found her, crushed under that steel beam. Really it was there that Zero began to feel…different, that was it he felt different. But why? Why did he feel so much for Iris?

But everything was pushed away from Zero's mind, when the door opened and the doctor stepped out. With a jolt, Zero jumped from his chair and walked toward him. The doctor smiled at Zero, and chuckled slightly.

"Is Iris alright?" Zero asked, not being able to wait any longer.

The doctor smiled sweetly at Zero. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest, just rest and relaxation. Would you like to see her?"

Zero jumped inside. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

"Not a problem, please follow me." The doctor said, turning toward the doors and leading Zero through them. The two of them walked in silence quite a ways, but at one point the doctor turned back to Zero and smiled again.

"Are you alright Commander?" the doctor asked, still moving down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, completely lost on the man's meaning.

"It's just, from the moment you rescued Iris you've been right there at her side. I was just wondering if there was anything wrong."

Zero stopped, his thoughts rushing to him with a crash.

_Well…I was really worried about her…wait, he noticed I was worried? What if someone else saw me, they might think that I lo-_

_No that's silly Zero! You can't be in lo-…you can't like Iris. You are a Maverick Hunter, you can't be in…love?_

The doctor turned back to Zero and was surprised to see him standing still. "COMMANDER!" he yelled, bringing Zero back to life with another jump.

"Y-Yes?" Zero asked, wondering if the doctor had been talking to him the entire time.

"You sort of spaced out there. I was just wondering if you where alright?"

"Oh, y-yes…I'm fine." Zero said, fighting back a slight blush.

The doctor smiled. "Alright, well here we are. This is Iris's room, room 402. Don't stay too long, she needs her rest. If you need anything there is a button on the wall, press it and a nurse will come to assist you."

"Thank you." Zero said, moving toward the door and gripping the handle.

"You are quite welcome. Oh, and if I may say something…"

"Yes?"

The doctor leaned toward Zero's ear and whispered to him, the same large smile on his face morphing into a grin. "Girls like it when you tell them they look nice."

Zero blushed scarlet red and tried to speak back to the doctor, but was unable to find the words. The doctor looked at Zero's surprised face and laughed as he walked away. He actually felt quite proud that he had made Zero, the great powerful commander, blush.

After the doctor left Zero re-gathered himself and knocked on the door lightly before opening it. Stepping inside, Zero found himself in a simple hospital room. Iris lay on the bed ahead of him, the covers pulled over her lower body. She rose up in bed to see Zero, and smiled at him as she gestured to the chair next to her bed.

It was there in that chair that sat the thing that stunned Zero even more. For Zero had heard about the recent ruling, Repliforce was maverick! And yet there he was, sitting in the chair next to Iris…was her brother, Colonel.


	14. CHAPTER 13: Tears

"Colonel! What the hell are you doing here!" Zero yelled, shutting the door and stepping toward his maverick foe.

Colonel chuckled and stood slowly, showing that he was unarmed. "I came to see Iris. I was worried about her, and wondered how she was doing."

Zero moved toward the reploid cautiously, and groped at his Saber for both comfort and menacing intent. If Colonel made any sudden movements he would attack, he had to protect everyone, and he HAD to protect Iris…even from her own brother.

"Just how did you get in here?" Zero asked, moving closer to him.

"Through the window, you know you really should lock them." Colonel said with a smile.

Iris giggled and turned toward Zero. "It's ok Zero. Brother's not here to hurt anyone. In fact, he was just about to leave weren't you brother?"

Colonel smiled. "As a matter of fact yes, I was just leaving. So if you would please let me by." He said, moving toward Zero to reach the window. But Zero quickly drew his Saber, causing Iris to shriek.

"Zero! Stop!" Iris yelled, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"HALT COLONEL!" Zero yelled, turning toward the large man that had just passed him by.

Colonel turned slowly, and upon seeing Zero's blade chuckled. "You would really fight me, unarmed, in front on my sister?"

"Colonel…If they find you out there, they'll kill you! If you come with me maybe I can get Dr. Cain to pardon you!" Zero pleaded, putting his Saber away.

Colonel smiled. "Zero…It is the will of those I fight for, the humans, that we where made mavericks. I fear that not even Dr. Cain can aid us in this time. Besides Zero, we Repliforce agents are tough! We'll be fine, even if we have to fight to survive."

Zero sighed. "Colonel…"

Colonel moved toward the window, and lifted it to escape. As he was about to make his great escape he paused, turning back to Zero with a grim smile.

"Zero…I want you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Iris for me…please…"

Zero froze, here stood Colonel his enemy. He could easily silence him with his Saber, or even arrest him. Was he really about to just let him escape! If X, or Dr. Cain, found out it would be his job! Maybe even his head, branded maverick himself! But even with those consequences, Zero couldn't bring himself to do it.

"…Of course Colonel…I'll take care of Iris…" Zero said, fighting the man's gaze.

"You promise?" he asked, sounding like a child.

"…I promise…"

With that done Colonel steadied himself, and then quickly jumped out the window. Zero dashed forward to see where he had gone, as they were quite high up in the building complex. Not far below him was a small HUVER copter, and Colonel was standing inside. Zero grinned at his cunning foe before shutting the window and turning back to Iris.

The blue garbed girl was sitting up in bed, her eyes brimming with tears. Zero saw this and quickly moved to her side, worried that something was wrong.

"What is it Iris?" Zero asked, taking Colonel's place at her side.

"Zero...he's not a bad person! You can't kill him! He's not a maverick!" Iris screamed, a sudden burst of sound in the silent room.

Zero jumped slightly, but quickly became serious.

"Iris, I-I know...but...I have my orders..." he said, unable to avoid the words that would follow.

"Zero! Please….he's my brother! Y-You…you c-can't…" Iris said, tears beginning to fall.

Zero felt uncomfortable. He felt as though it was HIS fault that Iris was crying, and he quickly smiled at her. "Iris…I…I don't want to fight him…but…I have to!"

"But w-why!" Iris cried, unable to hold it anymore.

"I promised your brother I'd protect you that means I even have to protect you from him! He is a maverick now Iris…I HAVE to fight him, even though I don't want to."

"...Zero...promise me this...promise me you won't kill him. Promise me you will spare his life!" Iris begged, the tears streaming down her face.

"Iris..."

"Please..."

After a few moment of silence Zero sighed, unable to hold back anymore. He smiled at Iris, and unknown to even himself reached out and took her hand. He caressed her hand and leaned over her with the same smile.

"...I promise...I promise I will not kill Colonel." He whispered.

Iris quickly threw her arms around Zero's neck and burst into tears yet again. Zero held her tightly and whispered into her ear to calm her down.

"Don't fight it Iris…let the tears fall…let them all out now…when the time comes you won't be able to. Let it all out Iris, cry…cry…"

And that is just what she did, she cried.

It was time for the meeting, and everyone had just arrived. Every seat in Memorial Hall was filled, Repliforce members all around. This was the first war council that the Repliforce had ever attended, and this was a council on the state of being declared mavericks.

The entire Repliforce army was seated into sections, arranged by unit. On the balcony above them all stood General, the head of the entire Repliforce army, and close at his side was Colonel. Colonel had been the last to arrive, only coming late because of visiting Iris shortly before.

The crowd was hushed, waiting on their commanding officers to speak. General spoke first, stepping toward his men with a smile.

"Brave soldiers of the Repliforce…it is on this day that a horrible tragedy has befallen us all. Today many of our friends and families have fallen, killed in the crash of the Sky Lagoon, but we cannot stand by and grief for our fallen, we must stand tall and proud. We have been framed, video evidence created falsely shows that WE destroyed the Sky Lagoon. So I ask you, did we? DID WE!"

The crowd burst into a unanimous "NO!" and quickly silenced themselves to allow the General to speak again.

"That's right, we did not! We where framed, and falsely accused by those we defended, the humans! But we must not back away, we will not drop our weapons and surrender! We have been declared mavericks, but we are not so are we? We do not fight to harm humans, or reploids! We are for peace! WHAT ARE WE FIGHTING FOR!"

The crowd burst into applause and cheers this time, everyone ready to fight to defend themselves. They would do ANYTHING to clear their name.

This time it was Colonel who spoke, his voice calm and level. "Soldiers of Repliforce! We fight, not for destruction, and not for bloodshed! From this day forward we fight for ourselves, for the entire Reploid race! Together we are unstoppable; TOGETHER WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL ARMY IN HISTORY!"

Even more applause filled the air, cut off quickly by the General.

"From this day on we will fight four ourselves! For all Reploids! We will create a peaceful utopia, a haven for ALL reploids! This is our goal as the Repliforce! Stand tall soldiers, you are now an army of true brothers and sisters! We fight as one, for peace for ALL Reploids! FOR WE ARE THE REPLIFORCE!"

And so…it had begun…


	15. CHAPTER 14: Careful Thoughts

TWO DAYS LATER

All the orders had been set, and the alert had been sent out. All of Abel City was on alert, everyone loyal to the Maverick Hunters were to be aware of a team of mavericks lose in the city. The Repliforce had to be captured, and by sending out a BOLO on all Repliforce members, peace would be made.

Since the issuing of the order, X and Zero had been placed in Abel City to patrol for any disturbances. Riding their FLYTE bikes, the two hunters sped through traffic on the always busy Highway 66. They were determined to find Repliforce, and would do whatever it took to stop them.

As Zero rode on he thought of his promises, both to Iris and Colonel. He had to protect Iris, and that meant he had to stop Colonel. But he had to stop Colonel peacefully; he mustn't hurt him lest he break his promise to Iris. It was very confusing, and Zero's mind was clouded with these thoughts as he rode by X's side toward their mobile headquarters.

The Maverick Hunters that were sent on patrol had to have a place to meet, and so they had taken residence in an old warehouse and set up a command center. The main units, aside from X and Zero's teams, where left at the headquarters with Dr. Cain for protection should Repliforce attack. But the hunters there at the warehouse where the ones at the front, and they had to be careful that no one followed them.

Over their headsets X and Zero could hear both the HQ and the mobile command talking. Operators were issuing orders, and hunters where stating their status. Everyone was on edge, just waiting for action.

X smiled and looked over at Zero, still driving his bike forward. "Hey Zero! How was Iris?" he asked calmly.

Zero chuckled. "She was fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, I noticed you spent a lot of time with her when she was in the Infirmary."

Zero smiled slightly, remembering his time with Iris. It was only a week ago that she had been sent to the Infirmary, and the Repliforce declared mavericks. Every day since she was admitted, Zero had been right there. He had ridden the ambulance to the Infirmary when she arrived, and waited outside the examination room, and stayed right by her the entire time. He really had enjoyed being with her, she was a lot of fun to be around.

"Well of course! She took care of me when I was hurt, so it's only natural that I repay the favor." Zero said, not looking at X to try and avoid the blush that was inevitably coming.

X smiled. "She's a really nice girl Zero…and really…I think she likes you."

Zero couldn't avoid it anymore, and he blushed bright red. His armor almost matched his complexion during this moment, and he tried hard to avoid X's gaze.

"L-Likes me?" he asked, unable to keep him usual calm demeanor.

"Yeah, she talks about you quite a bit! It's kinda sweet really." X said with a smile, looking over at his friend and noticing his blush.

Zero coughed, trying to push thoughts about Iris out of his mind. But he was unable to do so, and he could vividly remember everything about her.

_She…likes me? No…of course she doesn't…she can't! I mean…w-who…who would…._

_Well, she is really pretty but- AH! What am I thinking! I can't like her! I…I can't…can I?_

_But…what if I did? Would that really be so bad?_

_No…I…_

Slowly X eased onto the brake, Zero doing so unknowingly. They had reached the command center, and X dismounted his bike and walked toward the door. After a few steps he noticed that Zero wasn't with him, and he quickly turned back to his friend. Zero was still on his bike, his face plain and calm, deep in thought.

X chuckled and moved toward his friend. "HEY ZERO!" he yelled, causing Zero to jump off his bike and fall to the ground clumsily. The blue reploid burst into laughter as he saw Zero fall, but quickly stopped as Zero glared at him darkly.

"X! What the hell was that for!" Zero yelled, mad that X had been able to scare him.

"You where kinda spaced out there. I just wanted to make sure you where ok!"

"Well you could have just asked me, you didn't have to yell! I thought something was wrong!" Zero argued, giving up and walking to his friends side.

The two of them walked toward the warehouse in silence, once inside they were greeted by a group of hunters. The entire warehouse was filled with activity, large computer stations set up just like the HQ. Off to the right was a mock training room, set up in a large circle. Large bikes and trucks were parked all around, some reploids working on them and other just lounging around.

One hunter noticed his superiors and moved toward him quickly. "Commander X! Commander Zero! Welcome to base. Everyone was just getting ready for a meeting with Dr. Cain, he's waiting to talk to you two via holoscreen."

"Very good. We'll see the doctor immediately!" X said, he and Zero following the young hunter into a small room where Dr. Cain's hologram was placed.

The doctor smiled at his reploid friends, his body made of green lines. The transmission was quite good, and there was very little interference. This meant that both sound and video would be in sync, and the meeting should run smoothly.

"Hello Dr. Cain." Zero said, shutting the door behind him to create privacy for the meeting.

"Hello X, Zero, thank you for coming. As you know, I had you deployed here for patrol. While you two were out and about we received a tip at base on the Repliforce. According to eye witness reports, Repliforce agents have been seen converging at Memorial Hall at numerous times. I want you two to go there, investigate these claims, and if you can, stop Repliforce before this whole thing gets out of hand!"

X and Zero saluted. "Yes sir!"

Dr. Cain smiled and, before fading away, looked at Zero. "Oh, by the way Zero! I'm sending Iris with you two to Memorial Hall."

"WHAT!" Zero yelled.

X, quickly wanting to avoid Zero getting into trouble interjected. "What Zero means to say is, just why would you be sending Iris on this mission? It could prove dangerous, and she is NOT a fighter."

Dr. Cain chuckled. "Worry not, I've sent her with a plan in mind. Her presence there just might be the leverage we need to make Repliforce surrender, Colonel would NEVER let anything happen to his sister. Iris will be arriving at your location within the hour, good luck!"

Zero sighed, letting his mind to the talking for him.

_Just great…now I have to watch my back, X's, AND Iris's! _


	16. CHAPTER 15: Train of Thought

_I can't believe this, Dr. Cain sending Iris here. If we have to fight Repliforce Iris could get hurt! I promised Colonel I would protect her, and I will! Her being here is nothing more than a mistake…of course the doctor was right, her being here might give us the leverage we need to turn Colonel away from the Repliforce. Without Colonel, the Repliforce is weak…just maybe…maybe this plan will work._

These thoughts, a mental rant, fluttered around inside Zero's mind as he and X stood at the door of the warehouse, awaiting the arrival of the supply train with Iris in tow. It had been about an hour since the meeting with Dr. Cain, and Zero was beginning to feel uneasy. Maverick Hunter HQ was only a half-hours drive from the warehouse, why was it taking them so long to arrive?

Glancing slowly at X, Zero saw that his partner was lost deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb his friend, Zero returned to his own thoughts to pass the time.

_What can I think about that will make the time go faster? All I can think about is…Iris…but why? Is it normal for someone to think about another so often, and really so sudden? I mean, Iris and I are friends, I suppose, but while I spent time with her in the hospital I actually felt…scared for her…she's been through so much lately, the Repliforce being called Mavericks, her brother having to fight against us, and then her injuries at the Sky Lagoon…but she still wants to help the Maverick Hunters, help us to stop her brother from doing anything wrong…really I can understand her, in a way. She cares about her brother and wants to keep him safe, but she doesn't want to cause her brother and worry by fighting so…she stands by us as support…_

Zero smiled to himself, having come to his conclusion that Iris wasn't so bad to have around as he had initially thought. A large stack of crates sat nearby, and Zero climbed up onto them and took a seat, realizing that he had been standing in the same spot for quite some time. X, who saw his friend sit down, moved toward him with a grim face.

"What's up X?" Zero asked, sensing that something was wrong with his friend.

X chuckled. "I never can let anything slip past you, huh?"

"You know me too well for that X."

"Yeah…you're right…it's just, don't you think the supply train should have already been here by now? I mean it doesn't take that long, and it's almost been a full hour and a half since they left."

"So what are you saying?" Zero asked cautiously, knowing that his friend had already reached a verdict on the tardiness of the train.

"…I think they may have been attacked."

Zero smiled to his friend, trying to hide his true fear. "I'm sure they're fine…just running late, that's all…"

But Zero's efforts to clear the situation away where futile, for just as he had finished speaking there was a powerful explosion that filled the air, and far off in the distance, on Highway 66, the two hunters could see a ball of flame.

The supply train…had been attacked.

_IRIS!_

Thick black smoke filled the air all around the crash site. The road was broken in certain sections, and other places where just covered in scrap metal and chunks of earth. The supply train, a long line of at least five trucks and FLYTE bikes, had suddenly came to a crashing stop as the first truck in the line had spontaneously exploded into a ball of flame.

Quickly the drivers of the other trucks began to map out an alternate route, knowing that it was an attack. But the road was blocked, and passage was unavailable. So the trucks merely sat there, sitting ducks for the enemy to fire at.

With lightning speed hunters began to bail out of trucks, arming their weapons and surveying the area for the enemy. But there was no one around, no one to be seen. The culprit was nowhere around, but they knew that the fight had just begun.

Iris was sitting inside the cargo bay of one of the trucks along with a group of hunters. When their truck stopped, the last in the line, Iris raised her head to look out the window. She could still see the city around her, looking at it from the always familiar Highway 66, which meant she was not at the warehouse yet. So why did they stop?

Suddenly the doors to the cargo area where thrown open as a hunter made himself known, he had an extra gun strapped across his back. He made a quick motion with his hands at his fellow hunters, and one by one they all left the truck. Iris however remained in her place.

"What's going on?" she asked the hunter.

"You need to stay here miss; it seems that we're under attack."

"Under attack! By who?" Iris yelled, jumping to her feet.

It was then that everyone learned just who had fired at them, for the air was filled with the sound of jet engines. All hunters turned toward the sound, and cried out in a mixture of alarm and pure terror as they saw a large Repliforce Fighter glaring down at them.

Everyone was ready for hand to hand combat, but not land to sky. The sudden change of battle themes frightened them, as they had no way to defend themselves. But acting on instinct the hunters knew what they must do, protect Iris. Iris was to be the Maverick Hunter's secret weapon in the mission to come, and without her attendance the war between the Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce may drag on. The entire supply caravan had been given simple instructions, protect truck #5 at all costs…protect Iris.

The Repliforce Fighter circled the area at lightning speed, and took note of the number of trucks. With a grim smile the pilot trained his crosshairs on the target, the second truck in the line. With a dark laugh he fired a missile at the truck and blew it away with a powerful screech.

The truck, hit hard by the impact of the missile, tipped over as it was completely incinerated into nothing but a shell. The hunters around it where thrown all about with a sickening scream, the fight had begun. Without letting a single second go to waste the hunters all trained their weapons on the fighter plane, and let fly all of their ammunition.

The bullets and buster shots where designed for battle against two reploids, not for battle against an armored jet fighter. However some shots did hit their mark well, cracking the glass dome or denting the plane itself. The odds where favorable to the hunters, due to their massive numbers, but as the fighter launched another volley of missiles at the third truck, even more hunters where knocked down.

Iris, who was still inside the fifth truck, screamed as the shock wave from the explosion reached her and pushed her to the floor. A group of hunters jumped inside the truck with her and saluted her quickly.

"Our job is to protect you! You can't stay here any longer! Follow us out of here; we'll give you the cover fire you need to escape!"

"What! Escape?"

"Yes! Commanders X and Zero are waiting for you at the warehouse! We have to get you there, that's our mission. While everyone is providing you with cover fire, one of us will get you out of here via bike! Now come, we don't have much time!" one hunter yelled, the air filling with another explosion as a group of hunters where thrown about yet again.

Iris, against her own will, quickly followed the hunters out into the fray. The group that was to protect her was comprised of six young hunters, one of which led her toward a bike. He jumped onto the bike and quickly helped Iris on after him. Iris hugged to him tightly as he turned the engine on, and prepared for their escape.

The other hunters knew what to do; they ran about drawing the enemy's' fire. Most of them fell as yet another missile was launched, but they couldn't fail. They had to protect Iris, they had to get her to safety, and they would die for that goal.

Iris screamed out in alarm as there was a powerful explosion nearby, and without any more time to spare the hunter kicked the bike into gear. With the bike pushing faster and faster, it quickly broke the speed limit as it squeezed between what was left of the trucks. They were but feet from safety, they just had to get away from the jet's range of fire.

Moving past the third truck in the line, and then the second, bike quickly forged its way through the battle. But it was when the bike passed the second truck in the line that the jet pilot saw it, and turned his plane toward his new target.

Training the crosshairs on his target the pilot smiled, wrapping his hand around the fire button.

"Goodbye….sweet dreams."


	17. CHAPTER 16: Echoes of War

_IRIS!_

That sole name ran through Zero's mind as he saw the explosion from Highway 66. The supply train, with Iris onboard, had been attacked. Without thinking any longer, Zero ran back into the building and quickly mounted his bike. X, who saw his friends sudden dash, ran toward him.

"Zero! What are you doing?" X yelled, as Zero started the bikes engine.

"I have to save Iris!" Zero yelled, not able to sit still any longer.

"But Zero-" X started, being quickly cut off as Zero threw his foot down on the gas pedal, and sped the bike away from the warehouse. X sighed, still standing in the same position. Two hunters ran to his side, both exchanging confused glances.

"Sir? Shall we bring the commander back?" one asked, ready to help.

X chuckled, closing his eyes gently. "No…let him go. In fact, deploy with him!"

The hunter saluted quickly, and turned toward the rest of the force in the warehouse. With a powerful yell he relayed X's order to move out, and everyone dashed to their own bikes. With weapons armed, and minds ready, the entire Maverick Hunter force sped out of the warehouse and toward Highway 66. X remained behind, smiling to himself as he was covered in a cloud of dust.

…_Zero…You better make it out of there…_

With a powerful screech, the FLYTE bike came to a quick and abrupt halt. Iris clung to the driver tightly, looking behind her at the jet fighter that had trained its eyes on her. The jet was getting closer, and she just knew it was about to fire.

"What are you doing!" Iris yelled, throwing her voice at the man in front of her, having to yell over the firefight behind them.

"Just hold on!" he yelled back, slamming onto the gas pedal and throwing the bike into motion.

The bike sped along quickly on the old highway, and the jet fighter sped up to keep up with its target. The pilot grinned as he wrapped his hand around the trigger, pulling it tightly. It was time, time for the final loose end to be tied up…Iris had to die.

With a powerful burst, the missile flew out of its holder, and it barreled toward Iris. The driver, knowing that he had mere seconds left, pushed the bike faster and faster to avoid the missile for as long as he could. But the missile was locked on his location, and he quickly saw he couldn't escape. He pushed farther and farther along, but looked over his shoulder toward Iris.

"Forgive me for this." He said in a saddened tone.

"What!" Iris gasped, unable to see what the man was doing.

Suddenly, and with the bike still speeding along, the man pushed Iris from it and sped away from her, Iris, hitting the asphalt hard, rolled for a feet before falling to a stop facedown. She raised her head just in time to cry out to the man as the missile hit its target, the FLYTE bike and its driver.

The driver had gained enough of a distance between himself and Iris, that she was shielded from any shrapnel from the explosion. However, she was not so far away as to not cry for the man who died in her stead. He had a mission to protect her, and he had done it at a powerful cost.

But Iris cried out once more as she turned over to see the jet turning toward her. It had one missile left, the one that would kill her. She couldn't move, and nothing around could protect her. With a powerful gasp Iris realized that she was completely alone, and that her time was up. She merely bowed her head, as the jet trained its sights on her, and cried for those who had fallen for her…and for those she would leave behind.

"IRIS!"

The yell came from somewhere ahead of her, and the young reploid raised her head to see a bike barreling toward her, a familiar reploid driving it. With a shriek of pure joy Iris greeted her savior, and he simply smiled at her as he slowed his bike to a stop.

"Zero!"

"Iris, hop on! I'm here to save you!" Zero yelled, extending his hand to her and helping her onto the bike.

"But what can we do? The jet-"

"I'll take care of that Iris, you just hold on tight…"

With a jolt the bike moved forward, and Iris clutched to Zero's body franticly. Zero pushed the bike as fast as it could go, and never looked back. He didn't really have a plan to save Iris, but he would save her no matter what.

The jet pilot chuckled as he started to lock onto Zero's location. The crosshairs moved franticly across the screen inside the cockpit, and the small shape of Zero's bike moved even faster. After a few minutes the two lined up and the pilot smiled to himself. He had one missile left, and he quickly gripped the trigger. As he pulled it tight he grinned even more, his job was almost done. But his smile quickly faded away as he clicked the trigger fully, but the missile never moved. He repeatable squeezed the trigger, cursing as he did so, and gasped as he saw an error message on his screen. The screen read one set of words, but the set of words every pilot hated to hear.

**Misfire! Misfire! Missile armed and locked! **

Cursing the pilot tried again and again, trying to free the missile from its locked state. But unable to free it, he slammed his fists down onto the dash. Far below him the Maverick Hunters were still firing at him, and he cursed one last time as a large charged shot plowed into the missile.

The missile, being armed and needing to come into contact with something, was ignited by the charge shot. With a power scream, the air was filled with the sound of an explosion as the entire jet was blown apart by the missile.

Zero quickly pulled the bike to a stop, and he and Iris turned to see their foe fall. The air was filled with thick black smoke, and the smell of burning jet fuel. A section of the jet fell to the ground in a large crash, and all the survivors of the attack quickly burst into a volley of cheers. The battle was over, and though many had fallen the mission was a success, Iris was safe.

Iris turned toward Zero with a smile.

"Zero…you saved my life, again." She said.

"Of course…when I saw the first explosion I…I thought you might have been hurt, I promised to protect you Iris. And I always will."

The two reploids smiled at each other before turning toward a sound up ahead of them. Moving up the highway, right toward Zero and Iris, was a huge group of bikes. The hunters from the warehouse had followed Zero, and had just now arrived.

It was time to go to the base, the mission was a success.

And Zero never left Iris's side, all the way back to the warehouse.


	18. CHAPTER 17: Whispers

X stood in the center of the warehouse, his eyes focused on the large screen before him, on this screen where a collection of news reels, each one pertaining to the Repliforce. The reels where muted and as X would look at the different ones they would enlarge and decrease in size as needed. He was searching for any sort of clues as to the Repliforce's location, motives, or even plans. He had found nothing.

X's focus was broken as a hunter walked up to him with a salute. X turned away from the monitor and saluted back to his fellow hunter before beckoning him to speak. Clearly this hunter had something important to say, as he had trouble standing still.

"Commander X! Commander Zero has returned!" the hunter said, his voice shaking with excitement.

"Good, and Iris? Is she with him, is she alright?"

"Yes sir. Iris is here as well."

X smiled, turning away from the hunter. "Good…I need to speak with Dr. Cain, have Iris and Zero meet me in the conference room."

"Yes sir!"

After arriving back at the mobile commander center, all of the troops had parked their bikes and disarmed before entering the warehouse and finding a place to relax. Zero, however, had returned outside to find Iris.

Iris turned slowly toward Zero as he approached her, and the two reploids smiled at one another. Zero stepped to her side and the two of them both turned to see the sun was setting just over the city, and that a large wall of storm clouds where heading their way.

"It's going to rain soon…"Iris said with a smile, "I love the rain."

"Yeah, rain is always relaxing." Zero said, trying to make conversation. But after these two facts had been presented an eerie silence fell over the two of them, and they merely stood listening to the sounds of the world around them. Abel City was always busy, and in the distance the two of them could hear cars driving along one of the many streets. After the silence had lasted a short while Iris broke it with a single word.

"…Thanks…"she whispered, her voice almost inaudible. Zero, who was standing extremely close to her however, heard this small squeak.

"What for?"

"For saving me, of course." Iris said, not looking away from the sunset.

Zero smiled. "Oh, well…your welcome."

"That's the second time now you've saved my life…I can't help but feel like I owe you."

"Iris, I made a promise to Colonel to keep you safe. I will honor that promise until the very end." Zero said, looking over at the reploid who stood at his side.

Iris turned to him with a smile. "Thank you Zero. You know, you're either very brave…or very stupid." She said with a giggle.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…I mean, that jet…it could have killed us both today, there was no way you could have known that the missile would get jammed."

"I like to think of it as being lucky."

"Well whatever you call it, thank you. If you hadn't arrived when you did…I doubt I would still be alive."

Zero frowned, glancing at Iris one last time before looking off to the sunset once again. He whispered, a slight smile on his face, no longer noticing how close he was standing to Iris.

"…I will always protect you…" he said, thinking no one had heard him. However Iris, who had heard this whisper, blushed slightly and turned toward the sunset as well. The two reploids stood there, side by side, and watched the blazing red ball of light called the sun set just over horizon. Shortly after the sun had dropped from sight the clouds moved in further, and the winds began to pickup.

As the wind blew more and more it steadily got colder, and eventually Iris shivered. Zero turned toward her with a chuckle.

"Cold?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah…let's go inside."

The two reploids turned to enter the building, and as they walked inside where met by a fellow hunter. The reploid saluted Zero, who saluted back.

"Commander Zero, miss Iris. Commander X would like to see you in the conference room, he is about to meet with Dr. Cain."

"Very well, tell X that we'll be there in just a moment." Zero said with a stern voice. After the man left he turned toward Iris and gestured toward the door.

"After you." He said with a smile.

"Why thank you." She said with a giggle.

And the two laughed and smiled all the way down the hall, and into the conference room.

In a matter of hours the rain had moved in, striking in the gentle crest of night. As the moon had brightened over the skies of earth, the rain had fallen harder, until it fell in torrents. Cars all around Abel City pushed through the rain, cutting small sections through the storm as they moved on their way.

Inside a large building far in the southern districts of Abel City stood a dark figure, his body hidden by the darkness he called home. On one wall of his room was a computer, the holoscreen flickering slightly. Nearby was a wall of glass, the windows overlooking the city far below. It was here at this window that the figure stood.

"So…at last it has come to pass…the Repliforce has declared their independence." The man said, his voice gruff and deep. He paused only long enough to turn toward the computer and glance at the screen.

"The Maverick Hunter will have to put you down…the humans order and they obey, the ever so obedient pets. Just what will you do Maverick Hunters? Will you war with your reploid brothers? Will you make peace through bloodshed? Or will you at last see just who is pulling your leash? I'll be watching you closely, my dear hunters, very closely…"

And with a powerful flurry of laughs the man watched as a powerful bolt of lightning struck a building nearby, the light from the burst sending his shadow sprawling across the floors and walls of his room. He stood there laughing, his mind warped and his body torn. He could wait, wait for the plan to be completed.

And he would wait…until the very end.


	19. CHAPTER 18: Revelations

Gunfire, a sure symbol of war. It was this one thing that surrounded the Maverick Hunters, as they pushed their way inside the Memorial Hall. Repliforce agents, going to the hall for a meeting, where surprised by the arrival and invasion of hunters. Not having orders to negotiate, or cease action, the Repliforce opened fire and the bloodbath began.

Dr. Cain had met with X, Zero, and Iris, to tell them of his plan. The Maverick Hunters where to arrest the Repliforce, taking their commanding officers to the HQ. Unfortunately, the Repliforce wouldn't go without a fight, and the attack began. X, leading a force of hunters, ran inside first. He was followed by two other waves of forces, leaving Zero and Iris to command their own team of hunters.

X had pushed into the building via the main entrance, and Zero was making his way inside via the fire escape on the left side of the building. As he walked in, Iris at his side, the sounds of battle filled his ears. Just down the hall to his right was the main hall, where X was fighting with Repliforce agents.

Zero led his force down a hallway running toward the back of the stage. As they reached the stage the hunters took their positions, noting that Colonel was standing on the stage's balcony. Zero saw Colonel, and sighed as he turned toward Iris.

"Iris-"Zero started, being silence by Iris as she stepped toward him.

"Zero," she said in a whisper, "He can't be a Maverick…he just can't! I know him…please Zero, there is good in him, he is good! My brother would never do these things…please…"

"Iris I promised your brother I would protect you. What he is doing is dangerous; the Repliforce has to be stopped! If fighting him will protect you, then I'll do it." Zero said, turning away and moving toward the stairs.

"But Zero! You promised me you wouldn't hurt brother!" Iris cried, rushing after him.

"…I can't control what your brother does Iris…pray he doesn't make me draw my blade."

"COLONEL!"

Colonel, vice chief of the entire Repliforce army, turned toward the stairs as a hunter clad in red armor rushed at him. With a grin Colonel drew his blade, and stepped farther onto the balcony to allow his opponent room.

Zero came to a stop on the red carpeted floor of the balcony, a large area that stretched the length of the enormous stage. He drew his own Saber, and focused on Colonel, who stood there staring at him with a grin.

"So, Zero, you have came…against my sister's wishes I can bet."

"Yeah, Iris didn't want me to come here and fight you. But I can't let this go on any longer! Why did you do this Colonel! Why did you attack the Sky Lagoon?"

"As I told X, I did not attack the humans! The Repliforce is a peace keeping force; we are not a guerilla movement against the human government! Why would we attack defenseless people, OUR people!"

"I don't know, but I saw the video! Repliforce ships where firing at the Sky Lagoon, how could you do that!"

"I DID NOT! I would NEVER hurt the humans, or any other fellow reploid!"

Zero straitened up, sighing heavily. "What about Iris?"

The question sent a bolt of shock through Colonel, who put away his blade. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait…you don't know?"

"Know what!"

"Just before we arrived a supply train was coming to our mobile commander center, and Iris was along with that train. Just as the train was arriving it was attacked, and most of our reinforcements were killed. Iris was pursued by the attacker, and was almost killed on more than one occasion. The enemy, the one who was firing at Iris…was a jet fighter, bearing the Repliforce symbol!"

Colonel staggered backward, his eyes wide in shock. "WHAT! Iris! Was she hurt!"

"No…thankfully I arrived just in time to save her, but seconds later and it would have been too late. We escaped by luck, one of the jet's missile detonated on itself…you didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Colonel roared. "How could you think that I ordered for my own sister to be killed?"

"Well that's the facts Colonel. If you're not ordered the attacks…then who is?"

"I don't know…but I well intend to find out."

"WHAT! Why aren't you killing him!" cried a man, the very same man that had visited General so late in the night.

The man wore a long black cloak, the hood covering most of his features, aside from his blood red eyes. He stood in the same house as he had last time, the General seated across from him. A large holoscreen was displayed between them, and they both had watched with interest.

X and his force were locking in heated battle with Repliforce agents on the ground floor, a flurry of gunfire all around. Zero and Colonel stood on their own, talking on the balcony. It was these moments of peace between the two commanding officers that had caused the cloaked man's outburst.

"Peace…They are just speaking of matters." Said the General, his voice deep.

"Well they should be fighting! What is he doing!"

"It appears they are talking…" said the General with a dull smile.

The two of them watched on as Zero and Colonel spoke more and more, all the while letting the fight go on around them. After a moment Colonel turned away from Zero, and the two spectators growled with anger.

The man in black jumped from his chair, knocking it to the floor in the process.

"This is an outrage! KILL HIM! COLONEL, don't just stand there talking with him, KILL HIM!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled General, rising from his seat.

The man in black, filled with a powerful rage, turned to his host and growled at him as he spoke. "NO! You are just going to stand here and let him TALK! Colonel has failed you General; it seems he is working WITH the hunters!"

"No, Colonel would never betray the Repliforce!" General yelled, firm in his belief.

The man in black chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

"He would never betray the Repliforce?"  
"Never! He would never fight against me, against his fellow brothers and sisters!"

"…I know of one way he would betray you…"

"And just how is that?"

"….For his sister…."

The General's eyes widened, realizing that what the man said was true. Iris and Colonel where family, and close family at that. If Iris needed Colonel he was always there, and she may make him turn to the hunters cause. This realization drew fears into the General's mind, fears of losing and fears of total betrayal.

"….He….He wouldn't…" the General whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh wouldn't he? General, you cannot rely on Colonel alone! You need a sure fire way to DESTROY the Maverick Hunters! You need a weapon, and true demonstration of the Repliforce's strength and influence in the reploid community! The human government will always send their hounds after you, and as long as the Maverick Hunters remain NEVER will reploids know peace!"

The General heard these words, and fell back into his chair. "A…Weapon?"

"Yes…A weapon, a weapon of unmatched power!" the man said, moving toward the General and placing his hand on the commander's chair.

General turned toward his guest with an almost needy look, his eyes gleaming in the light.

"….What sort of weapon did you have in mind?"

The dark man grinned. "The final kind….the true, Final Weapon…"


	20. CHAPTER 19: Tension

The fighting, the mindless struggle between the two forces, still continued, the Maverick Hunters pushed farther and farther into Memorial Hall as waves of Repliforce soldiers pushed back. Gunshots, screams, and orders all hovered overhead. It was chaos, pure chaos.

Zero stood on the balcony above the main source of the battle, Colonel standing across from him. When Zero had arrived he was ready for a fight, but as he and his "enemy" talked they learned that something was wrong. The Repliforce was commanded by two people, Colonel and General. Colonel swore that he never ordered the attacks on the Sky Lagoon, or the attack on Iris…which left only one person.

General.

Zero turned toward Colonel, his face serious and dark. "Colonel…The only explanation for all of this is that General has been sending these orders. Please Colonel, come with us to the HQ. Tell your men to stand down! Together we can end this war!"

Colonel stood still for a moment, and began to laugh. He turned away from Zero and spoke softly, his voice barely audible to Zero.

"You saved my sister, and I thank you for that. However, I will not go with you Zero. I pledged my alliance to the Repliforce, and intend to keep my word."

Zero sighed. "How can you work for the Repliforce, knowing that they have done these things? How can you trust General!"

"I had no idea of the events of late, but I assure you Zero...I did not do this…and it is hard to believe that the General did either."

"…Then what will you do? Will you fight against us further, or will you see the error of this entire operation and end this now!"

"I will not stand down Zero. I shall speak with the General; he is the only authority higher than me. He is the only one who could have done this."

"Colonel…don't you see it? General is corrupt! Clearly the power of having this army under his belt has drove him to extremes!"

"Extremes!" roared Colonel, spinning back toward Zero with a growl. "The General, just as I, fights for freedom and justice for all reploids! The humans labeled us mavericks, so we fight for a free Reploid race! Our way is the way of peace!"

"He started this war Colonel, he attacked Sky Lagoon, he attacked your own sister, he killed hundreds of innocents, and it's time that his voice be silenced! He must be stopped before he kills anymore innocent people!"

Colonel sighed, gripping his Saber. "I won't let you do that Zero…"

"What?"

Colonel drew his Saber, pointing it directly at Zero. Zero could see Colonel's hand was shaking, not from fear but from nerves and confusion. Stepping away from Colonel, Zero felt his back touch the railing of the balcony, his opponent moving closer to him.

"I will not allow you to harm the General. I fight for the Repliforce, just as he. I cannot believe that he would do these things! Something else must be the answer; he did not make the orders of his own free will! As long as the Repliforce banner waves, I will fight!"

"Colonel, please, don't do this!"

"You come here; you insult my commanding officer and friend. I will not stand for it Zero. I will fight you, I will defend my honor, I will defend my General. I fight for the Repliforce, and none can strike me down!"

"Stop!"

"En Garde Zero!" yelled Colonel, launching himself at Zero.

The red reploid quickly dived to the right, dodging the attack by mere feet. When his opponent turned back to him Zero knew he couldn't talk his way out, and quickly drew his own blade. Colonel smiled at him, steadying himself for an attack.

"You cannot win." He said with a grin.

"Just watch me."

Zero, with a powerful yell, ran at Colonel. The larger reploid quickly dodged the blow, stepping to the left. He then took his own blade and sliced it toward Zero, who with a quick flip missed the blow. Landing on his feet behind Colonel, Zero ran at the man. The highly trained agent turned toward Zero, and blocked the blow himself. The two of them locked blades once, twice, and finally a third time before they decided on different tactics.

Zero moved away from Colonel, slowing making his way backward, until he reached the edge of the balcony. He sighed, staring at his opponent who was ready to attack any moment.

"Colonel…please….you can stop this now! End the attack, silence the guards!"

"Never, I fight for the cause of freedom. I will never back down, not even to a friend like you Zero."

"If not for me than for Iris! She worries about you, she awaits your return. Please, don't let this go any farther."

Colonel sighed, turning away from Zero and watching the crowd far below.

"…I cannot….even if I wanted I cannot….locked in battle is my fate, I will never lose. Never in my life have I lost a duel, and I don't plan to start now!" He yelled, spinning around and lunging at Zero.

Zero quickly brought his blade downward, and with an enormous amount of strength, pinned Colonel's blade against his own. He looked into Colonel's eyes; he could almost feel the pain that the man felt. Though he wasn't showing it Zero knew it, Colonel was being torn apart by the truth that his master was the one causing all the death around him. After a moment of holding Colonel's arm down Zero began to weaken, and lost his grip. Colonel sliced his blade upward, and Zero didn't dodge in time. With a powerful scream Zero staggered backward, a large chip cut into his armor.

"This is just the start!" Colonel yelled, causing Zero to have to dodge yet another blow.

Zero clung to the rail, moving along it in spirals as slice after slice was sent his way. He was losing, and if he didn't do something soon Colonel might kill him. Zero cringed, knowing what he must do. The red reploid made a dash, a last ditch effort for escape, toward the stairs. This retreat was unexpected, and Colonel let him go after slicing at him once.

"If you want to kill me, then you'll have to catch me!" Zero yelled from the staircase, causing Colonel to roar in fury as he too ran down the staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase Zero spun back around, blocking a flurry of blows just in time. Colonel was faster than expected, and he threw a powerful combination of attacks at Zero. Zero spun in a circle, dodging the blows. However, when his spin ended he was defenseless for just a second. It was in this second that Colonel finished his attack, lunging forward at Zero with his Saber directly out. Zero, unable to dodge the final blow, screamed in pain as the sword pierced his arm and pinned him to the wall. Zero dropped his own Saber to the floor, and Colonel bent down and picked it up.

"I told you Zero," Colonel huffed, "…No one can defeat me…"

With a powerful yell of pure rage Colonel brought Zero's own blade down toward him, ready to finish the fight. But a single sound made him stop the attack; a single sound saved Zero's life. It was a lone voice, calling out in pure despair.

It was Iris.

"BROTHER NO!" she yelled, running toward the two swordsmen.

Colonel, still holding his body in attack position, shifted his eyes toward Iris as she moved close. When Iris reached her brother she gasped in horror at Zero, who was still groaning in pain at the blade. Colonel's blade had jagged edges, so they stripped you apart as it pierced you. Zero could feel that his arm would never be the same again.

"I-Iris!" Colonel gasped, finally lowering his weapon and turning toward his sister.

"Brother please, don't do this! Don't you remember, Zero saved my life! You promised me long ago that you would never take an innocent life; you pledged that to the Repliforce! Don't do it, please….." she cried, finally unable to hold back the tears that where beginning to fall.

Colonel stood in shock for a moment, but eventually turned back toward Zero. The red reploid cringed, one eye closed and the other open, and finally let out a roar of pain as Colonel slowly pulled the blade out of his arm. Zero could feel the jagged edges clinging to him, ripping his arm apart as it passed through, and finally he fell to the floor unable to hold himself up anymore.

Iris crouched at his side, tears flowing fully now. With a dark glare she looked to her brother.

"Brother…how could you do this? Zero was your friend!"

"The Repliforce fights for peace and freedom for all reploids. I will not stand down, no matter what…Zero should have learned that before he challenged me."

Iris couldn't hold her hatred back anymore, and with a powerful scream yelled at her brother. "GET OUT OF HERE! Look what you did to Zero, think of what you did to all those other innocent reploids and humans! WAKE UP! Don't you see what is going on around you! People are dying, and you don't care! You are not my brother!"

"Iris!"

"You are not my brother…." She cried, turning toward Zero.

Zero smiled at her. "I'm fine Iris…"

"No you're not, you're hurt."

"It's just my arm, nothing that can't be fixed…" Zero said with a sigh.

Iris and Zero turned back toward Colonel, and noticed that he was walking away.

"Colonel!" Zero yelled, trying to make the man stop.

But Colonel walked on, never looking back at the duo. But his voice could be heard as he entered the crowd of fighters in Memorial Hall, far above the noise of everything else.

"Zero, next time this will end differently!"

With one yell the entire Repliforce army converged and ran with their commanding officer out of the building. The Maverick Hunters watched as the army before them retreated, the fight was over. Yes, the fight was over…just one of many. And as Zero rose to his feet, Iris at his side, a wave of despair washed over the entire crowd…for they knew…it was far from over.

This was just the start….


	21. CHAPTER 20: In the Dark of the Night

The mission was over, and it was time to go home. X and Zero realized that, and so with heavy sighs they ordered for the entire mobile command to load up and move out. Driving on side roads so as not to draw attention to themselves, the large convoy made their way across Abel City and returned to the Maverick Hunter HQ late in the night. The day had been long, and the battle well fought, and everyone was ready for a well earned rest…that is, everyone except Zero.

Zero stood alone in the garden, looking out at the city through the large glass windows. The city was a blur of blinding lights, lights from offices, cars, and bikes. Even the occasional loud giggle could be heard in the garden from the city below, and Zero watched it all with a smile. These where the people he fought to protect, these people where the reason he still saw clearly and fought for the right cause. A peaceful home for all reploids was a good goal, he had to admit, but by causing war to create such a thing…it reminded him of just how easily the line between power and madness was, for he just knew that the only way the war could have gone on this long was that the General was mad with power and unwilling to stop, no matter the casualties. It was this realization that he wished Colonel would reach, he knew that his fellow reploid saw the truth. But Colonel was to proud, to strong in his believe for his commander, that he would never stoop to challenge his orders.

With a heavy sigh, Zero watched as the people of the city made their way around, never caring about if they lived or died. In the distance Zero could still see the broken remains of the Sky Lagoon, standing out like a sore thumb on the beauty that was Abel City. After sitting in silence for a great length of time, Zero decided he should try to sleep, and slowly he began to stand up, when he saw someone walking toward him.

"…Zero?" asked a quiet voice, Iris.

Zero stepped toward her and smiled. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said with a giggle.

Zero chuckled. "I was just…thinking."

"About the battle today?"

"Yes. I was wondering when your brother would realize that the Maverick Hunters were right, and that we don't want to destroy them. All we want is to figure out what happened to the Sky Lagoon, and with the evidence we have…we just want the Repliforce to try and prove us wrong, that's all….we never wanted any of this, no war…" Zero said with a dull sigh, turning away from Iris.

"But you know how Brother is, he will fight for the Repliforce till the very end…that's what makes him such a good brother, he never gives up….kinda like you Zero."

Zero turned toward Iris with a shy smile. "Like me?"

Iris giggled, stepping closer to Zero. "Yeah…You both fight really hard to help others, and defend all those you care about. You pledged your alliance to the people, and you fight for the people. You stop at nothing to get the job done, and you always come out on top."

Zero smiled, and started to speak when Iris continued her speech.

"I remember when I made that stupid mistake that almost killed you, not scanning for those explosives. I kept telling myself and everyone around me, that I had failed…that I was sorry, and that I was useless to you all. But you came to me Zero; you told me that everyone made mistakes. You showed me that it was ok to mess up, you showed me how to be like you…and brother…how to work at something again and again, and never give up until the job is done! Well, I'm not giving up on Brother! I know he's a good man, and that he could never do these things…and I'm not giving up on you either, Zero…I'm rooting for you till the end. As long as you carry on, so shall I!"

Iris finished her speech with a gasp for air, as she had hardly breathed through the entire thing. Zero chuckled slightly before bursting into a volley of laughter. After a few seconds he stopped and smiled at Iris.

"Thanks Iris…I feel better now. You know, things really have changed around here…maybe for the better."

Iris smiled. "Yeah, for the better." She said, and slowly the two of them walked out of the garden talking and laughing all the way.

"I don't know if I should do this…I mean, it is an awfully bold move." Said General, staring at the blueprints laid out on the table before him.

"But General, it is the only way. Right now the Maverick Hunters are trying to capture you, so they can falsify evidence to make you look guilty. If are found guilty, then all hope for a peaceful reploid utopia is shattered! By using this machine, your victory is assured!" said the man in black, standing at the opposite end of the table as General.

The General let out a large sigh, and after a moment began to speak. But once he had started to talk, there was a knock at the door. With a cold yell the General called for his guest to enter the room, and Colonel walked inside. Glaring at the guest shortly, the man in black returned his gaze to the General and spoke in a more hushed tone.

"You know just as well as I do, of the Hunters intentions General. They work for the humans, fighting for the human way of life. They think they are doing the right thing, but they are nothing more than puppets on a string."

"I see your point, but…do you really think that this weapon is such the thing we need? How would we us it?"

The dark man chuckled. "Ah, usage is simple. All you need to do is go to the spaceport and take a shuttle to the satellite, and then you can manually set the target and firing range."

Colonel, who had remained silent and completely oblivious to the entire operation, suddenly spoke. "Wait a minute, General! Am I to understand that this satellite that this man is speaking of it a weapon?"

"That is correct Colonel, the Final Weapon as it has been dubbed, is a powerful special defense satellite that was constructed long ago. Since the creation of more advanced technologies, the usage of the Final Weapon has been considered an obsolete alternative to more modern methods, but it is still operational."

"And just who do you plan to fire this weapon upon, sir?" Colonel asked, his face growing hot with rage at the idea of an attack hidden from his very knowledge.

The General sighed and pointed to the man at the end of the room. The two of them chuckled before speaking, their voices overlapping each other.

"Why, the Maverick Hunters of course…"


	22. CHAPTER 21: Battle Cry

Things were not running well for the Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain had called for an emergency meeting, and everyone was in attendance. The entire Maverick Hunter force was assembled in a large circle around Dr. Cain, and X and Zero stood at the head of the group. Iris stood at the right side of the circle with a group of operators.

"Attention everyone," said Dr. Cain, silencing the group as he began to speak. "I have called you all here to relay some very important information. We have received word from one of our contacts that a large group of Repliforce agents have been converging at the spaceport on the north side of Abel City."

A few hunters started mumbling amongst themselves, and X took it upon himself to speak out. "Do we know why they were going to the spaceport?"

Dr. Cain revealed a small remote control from his person and pressed a button, causing a holoscreen in the center of the circle to hum into life. On screen it showed Repliforce agents moving into the spaceport, with Colonel and General at the head of the group. Iris felt uneasy, seeing her brother on the most wanted criminals screen.

"We do not know exactly why the Repliforce went to the spaceport, but we do know where their flight is going. The ships are headed for satellite 263, codename Final Weapon-"

Just as Dr. Cain was getting started with the information, alarms began to blare as an incoming transmission was broadcast to the Maverick Hunter HQ. After a few moments the sirens stopped and the image on the holoscreen changed to a live image of Colonel.

"Attention Maverick Hunters, this is Colonel of the Repliforce. As I am sure you are already aware, Repliforce is boarding the shuttle to satellite 263 FINAL WEAPON."

"Yes we know, what do you want Colonel? Are you coming to surrender, or prolonging this useless fight?" Dr. Cain asked, turning toward the holoscreen.

Colonel chuckled. "You know just as well as I Dr. Cain, that a honorable soldier never surrenders."

"I had only hoped you through the contrary."

"No, I am here to talk to Zero, X, and Iris. Are they there?"

X and Zero stepped forward, Iris moving to their side.

"We're here Brother." Iris said.

Colonel smiled softly as he saw Iris. "Iris…I must say that I am sorry for all of this, the mindless fighting and my own stubborn attitude have done nothing to help your through this. Zero, X, I'm afraid I must admit defeat on this account, you were right. I went to General and asked him of these travesties that have occurred…he knew the whole time…please, you must forgive me."

"It's alright Colonel, you where just doing your job." Zero said with a smile.

X stepped forward. "What is Repliforce doing at the satellite?

"…They plan to use it as a weapon to mark the end of this war, and the assertion of the Repliforce's might. General is going to fire the weapon…at Abel City…"

"What!" cried Dr. Cain, sending the room into a flurry of voices all scared and alarmed. It took a few moments for the crowd to silence themselves, and when they did Colonel resumed speaking.

"…I suppose you are going to fight against us Zero?"

"Of course…."

Colonel smiled. "Well then Zero, we'll get to see just how strong you've gotten. I won't back down from this fight Zero, I will not fail Repliforce…even if I do not understand General's meaning for this attack."

Iris burst forward, pushing past a group of hunters. "STOP THIS! Brother don't you see, General is not the man he once was!"

"I know that now Iris…but…I cannot live with the sins of my faulty judgment floating above me…I will take this path…to the very end."

"NO! You know how this will end, please Brother…I don't want to see you hurt…please…."

Colonel sighed. "Iris…my darling sister Iris…Please, forgive me…I must do this, there is no other way. The Repliforce once fought for peace, but we have been blinded by our own leader…we no longer fight under the beliefs we once did. This war for independence, it must end! The only way to end this war, is with the utter destruction of the Repliforce…please forgive me Iris, but this is the only way…the only way for peace."

With his speech finished the transmission was cut, and Colonel's image faded away. Iris ran forward, screaming at the top of her lungs for her brother to come back…but he was gone. The room was filled with silence, a thick powerful silence. After a moment Dr. Cain turned toward X and Zero.

"X, Zero…You know what you must do. Go to the spaceport, confront Colonel, and find a way to stop General."

Zero turned to Dr. Cain. "Don't worry sir, we won't let you down."

"…Alright then….MOVE OUT!"

Maverick Hunters where everywhere, running in and out of rooms and loading up in vehicles and getting ready for the fight to come. X and Zero where ordering hunters around, helping the force get ready for battle. While all of this went on, Iris remained in the command bridge by herself. After issuing a few orders, Zero noticed that Iris was alone. Slowly he made his way toward her, leaving X to command the force.

Iris had her back turned to Zero, and she had no idea that the red reploid was behind her. Zero could hear her talking to herself, her voice shaking as she began to cry.

"…Brother….why? Why do you have to keep fighting, you know…you know that General is not the man he once was….why….why?"

Zero stepped forward and whispered in Iris's ear, causing the young reploid to jump. "It is his duty…"

Iris jumped, turning around to see Zero staring at her with a soft smile. "Oh, Zero…it's you…"

Zero chuckled. "Don't sound so disappointed."

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just…." Her voice trailed off as she turned away from Zero yet again.

"Iris…I know you're worried about him, he's worried about you…but…he's just doing his job."

Iris didn't seem to hear him, but she spoke back to him as she moved to the window. "Did you know that he never left me alone….ever? Whenever I was scared…or hurt…or just lonely, he was always there. He never left my side, and I never left his. This war…this is the first time we've ever been separated, and it makes me feel…so….unwanted."

Zero stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the female reploid gently. Iris jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden hug.

"…It's going to be alright Iris…"

"No it won't…"

"Yes it will…I promised I would protect you, and that I wouldn't hurt Colonel."

"Zero…Brother…he will fight you."

"Let him, I'm not scared. I'll protect you Iris….I'll protect you from everything…I'd even protect you from the end of the world if I could. I'll keep my promise to you Iris…and I will never…never abandon you."

Iris couldn't hold it back anymore. With a jolt the tears fell, and Iris turned back to Zero and clung to him tightly. Zero simply held her back, whispering into her ear to calm her down. Unlike the first time the two of them hugged, they did not blush…they did not care if anyone saw them.

Iris needed Zero, and he would never leave her alone…


	23. CHAPTER 22: To the Fallen

The time had come, and everyone was ready. Megaman X and Zero where the first to leave, mounting their bikes and speeding toward the spaceport as fast as they could, shortly after their departure the rest of the Maverick Hunter force followed. The ride to the spaceport was silent, as Zero was lost deep in thought. These next few fights, decided the fate of the entire Repliforce…maybe even the entire Reploid race. He had to keep his promise, but he also had a job to do.

Conflicted by these two countering ideas, Zero sighed as he and X pulled to a stop at the spaceport entrance. It was time, for the Repliforce's last stand. The battles to come would be hard, but they would be the end.

Running through the spaceport, X and Zero split. X took the right hand path, while Zero took the left, both paths, at first glance, where identical. The building was made in a giant circle, with the loading dock in the center. Zero just knew that Colonel was waiting for him inside, waiting for his final battle.

_I'm sorry Iris…but I have a job to do…I'll try my best to keep my promise to you, but…forgive me…_

After what felt like hours of running, climbing stairs, and riding elevators, Zero had made it to the loading dock. The large tower like structure was made of glass walls on all sides, large electronic doors sliding open to allow passengers to board assorted shuttles. The staircase that led to the room rose up in the floor, and a large reception desk sat at the center of the room with assorted couches and chairs around it. Zero could see all around him, and scanned the area thoroughly as he moved about. Through the direct north door, out on the loading area, was Colonel.

Zero walked toward the door and it opened without a sound, his enemy had his back turned and was looking out at the city below him. As if sensing Zero's arrival, Colonel spoke.

"It truly is beautiful isn't it, the city? I never took time to really appreciate it…but of course, none of that matters now."

"Colonel, there is still time, you can stop this fight here and now! Please, just come with me…we must stop General!"

Colonel sighed, his cape fluttering in the slight breeze that blew through. "Zero…I have told you a hundred times by now, I will not surrender."

"But you know how this will end. You have seen for yourself that I was right, General is not thinking rationally!" Zero cried, stepping toward Colonel, trying to make his friend join him.

"…Surrender…is something I do not know how to do…please Zero, forgive me."

Zero couldn't take it anymore; he yelled out the only thing he knew that could make Colonel pause his attack. "If not for me…then do it for Iris!"

Colonel stiffened, and Zero could see him reach for his saber. "…Iris…My sweet, darling sister Iris…It's up to you now Zero, to protect her."

"Colonel! Don't do this!"

"Please Zero, remember your promise to me…protect my sister, and never let her come to harm."

"Colonel stop!" Zero yelled, his last effort to prevent the attack.

Colonel chuckled at Zero, unsheathing his blade and removing his cape. "…This is my end Zero…it's up to you now….you must do your duty, no matter the cost…I hope you can understand, this is my duty Zero. I cannot allow you to reach the satellite, even if I don't like the General's plan. I am a good soldier, and as one I will strike you down!"

With a roar, Colonel turned and jumped at Zero, who quickly blocked the oncoming attack with his own saber. Colonel was strong, and amazingly fast, and Zero lost a bit of his footing as he slid backwards. But he would not back down, and as Colonel steadied himself on the ground once more, Zero ran at him slashing his saber wildly. With a powerful slice, Colonel cut his own sword into the motions of Zero's and the two locked blades for just a moment before Zero flipped away from his opponent.

With a dark chuckle, Colonel dashed toward Zero. The red reploid raised his weapon just in time to block the attack, and then countered it with a flurry of his own. Again and again the two knights blades clashed, and Zero could feel Colonel's full power beginning to be released. It was then that he saw, that Colonel had been holding back in all their past fights. But just as he had said, Colonel wasn't going to let Zero pass.

Colonel blocked each blow that Zero made at him, and with a powerful kick knocked Zero backward. Having to catch his breath, Zero almost couldn't dodge the piercing blade that Colonel thrust toward him. But with a sudden dive to his right, Zero was able to miss the attack fully and regain his battle stance in time to block three more blows. Colonel was fighting like a madman…like a dying man.

Sparks flew as Zero dashed toward Colonel, and their blades met again and again, they where an even match for each other, and it was hard for one to overpower the other. But Zero was strong willed, and he would not give up. He pushed back at Colonel, and with a sudden kick of his own knocked the larger reploid backward. With Colonel caught off guard, for just a moment, Zero took the opportunity to land a few strikes on his enemy. With a yell, Zero sliced at Colonel and cut the white reploid's armor. Colonel yelled as the blade went into his chest plate, cutting it horizontally as it passed along. But with yet another powerful kick, Colonel knocked Zero away from him and saved himself for the next phase of the fight.

Colonel gasped for air, and he could tell that Zero was beginning to feel winded as well. "You…are…better than I thought." He said with a smile.

"You're just…as…good as I've heard." Zero said, remembering the first time he and Colonel had dueled.

"…Yes…You are strong…but not strong enough!" Colonel yelled, launching himself at Zero.

The maverick hunter was taken by surprise by this, and couldn't dodge in time as Colonel's blade pierced its way into his arm for the second time. Zero yelled in pain as this time the blade penetrated his shoulder, and pinned him to a large metal beam.

Wincing from the pain, Zero could hardly see what went on around him. He watched helplessly as Colonel bent down and picked up Zero's own saber, and began to bring the blade down on Zero, when suddenly from the corner of his vision there came a blinding burst on energy that smacked into Colonel, and made the large reploid stagger to the left.

Turning his head to the right Zero saw X, his buster still smoldering from the shot. Reaching up to his shoulder, Zero yanked the blade from himself and held it in his one good hand. X ran up to his side with a smile, and the two hunters turned to their enemy for the last time.

"What took you so long X?" Zero asked with a chuckle.

"It seems, I had taken the long way around. The elevator on my side of the building was broke, so I had to climb the stairs all the way here."

Colonel chuckled, regaining his battle stance. "So, now it's two against one…hardly fair odds."

"That should be nothing to a great fighter like you, Colonel." Zero said with a smile.

"Ah, cocky now aren't we. Well, you haven't won yet Zero. Not by a long shot!"

With Zero's blade held out in front of him, Colonel dashed at the two hunters. X fired a barrage of bullets at Colonel, each one hitting the target and slowing his progress. With a powerful sigh, Zero held Colonel's blade out and dashed toward his opponent. The two swordsmen drew closer and closer together and finally launched themselves into the air, slicing as they passed by. Zero landed in Colonel's old position, and Colonel did the same for Zero. The two fighters then turned toward each other for a final time, and both cried out as they each felt the damage the other had done to them.

Zero grabbed his stomach, noticing that he had been cut deeply. But he was no longer concerned with his own safety when he saw Colonel fall to his knees. The larger reploid was panting heavily, holding his side with one hand while trying to push himself off the ground with the other.

Zero staggered over to Colonel and X, and the two maverick hunters watched as Colonel tried to pull himself up, only to fall back onto his knees.

"…Z-Zero…." Colonel gasped, clutching his side tighter. "…It seems that y-you where a b-better fighter…than I h-had thought…."

Zero could see that Colonel was unable to stand, and just knew that he would die. Kneeling down, he and X tried to help the man up. "Come on Colonel, let's get you back to the HQ."

"N-No…Leave me….I-I'm finished." Colonel objected, coughing heavily.

"Come on Colonel, you'll be fine. Let's just get you back to HQ, and the doctor can patch you up." Zero said, however knowing that Colonel was done for.

Colonel sighed. "This is my end Zero….I-I cannot….go on…I-I can't l-let Iris see me like this….please, Z-Zero…X….go….s-stop General…."

"….Colonel…." X whispered, feeling a powerful shroud of sorrow wrapping around himself and Zero.

"Zero….I-It's up to y-you now….p-protect Iris…" Colonel gasped, falling to the ground fully.

Zero and X both fell to his side, turning to man over, waiting for anything further from him. But Colonel was gone, the strong and valiant man they knew…was dead.

Slowly X and Zero backed away, and boarded a shuttle bound for the satellite. As they began to lift off, both hunters saluted their fallen friend. Colonel had been the first great casualty that the two reploids knew. He had fought for peace…and died because of it.

With his head held high Zero made a vow, a vow that one day he would find a way to end the war.


	24. CHAPTER 23: Broken Cries

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

That single thought was what ran through Iris's head as she walked through the spaceport. She had left the Maverick Hunter HQ suddenly, a single thought running through her mind. All she could think about was Colonel and Zero fighting, and she would do anything to stop it. Moving further into the building she felt more and more determined to stop the fight, but when she reached the top floor loading dock…everything changed.

As Iris climbed the stairs she could see a figure lying on the shuttle dock, and immediately she froze.

_Is it Zero? Or…COLONEL!_

With a sudden burst of speed, Iris moved as quickly as she could toward the figure. But when she saw the fallen fighter up close she staggered backward, clutching the railing for support. Lying on the ground before her was Colonel, her brother, dead.

Iris fell to her knees at her brother's side, and tears rushed down her face. Her brother, the brother she loved, was dead…gone forever.

_How…how could this…why? WHY!_ _W-Who….Zero!_

Iris's plans to stop the fight might have been destroyed, but she left the spaceport with a new goal in mind.

Destroying Zero for what he did.

_How could he…he killed Brother….he broke his promise, he lied!_

Iris bent low and picked up a small chip from near Colonel's body, and she burst into tears yet again as she held it.

_...He lied….he killed him…and he will pay!_

The battle was almost over. As X and Zero's shuttle docked at the Final Weapon, both reploids took a deep sigh. Inside was General, the last obstacle standing in the way of peace. But as Zero marched inside the satellite, he could remember Colonel's words.

"…this is my duty Zero…even if I don't like General's plan. I am a good soldier…surrender is something I cannot do…"

It was Zero's duty, to strike General down a restore peace. But the red reploid couldn't help but be haunted by the thought, that maybe…he could have done something to have stopped this in the first place. Why would General, a peaceful man, order an attack as he did? What where his motives? These where just a few questions that plagued Zero's mind as he and X entered the satellite.

Upon entering the large structure, they made their way through different sections of the building. At the start was a small control room, mainly having power over the heating and air for the satellite. As they moved further they entered mechanical chambers, where large wires and tubes covered the floors. After making their way across these areas, and having walk for some time, the duo reached a large open area, the center of the complex.

They stood on a balcony, railings and stairs leading them down slowly to the ground floor. Just as they were about to descended the stairs, the two hunters heard voices from below. Hiding around the corner of the open door, the two listened closely to the conversation.

"Everything is ready General. My men have completed their end of the job, and now all you need to do is finish it." Said a voice, belonging to an unknown, but strangely familiar, person.

"Good," grunted General, "then today shall mark the beginning of a new era, an era of peace for all reploids."

"Yes General, the goal you have so much desired, is at last at hand."

"…and the Hunters?" asked General, as he and the unknown man began to exit the room.

"…They are of no importance…my agents have plans for them."

X and Zero came out of hiding and stood on the balcony, their "guests" gone from sight. X turned to his red partner with a serious face.

"Who was that guy?"

"I don't know…but he felt…familiar." Zero said, trying to search his mind for an answer.

"…What should we do now? If there are two of them, and they both fight, things could get messy."

"You go on ahead, I'll follow up behind and we can join together in the master control room. No doubt that's where General is headed."

"Right, I'll meet you there!" X said, running toward the steps and quickly making his way down them. Moments after the blue reploid had left the room; Zero was startled by the sound of footsteps moving his way. As the red reploid made his way down the ground floor, the area to soon be the fighting arena, he watched his opponent step from the doorway and descend the stairs to meet him.

But it was when he saw his opponent that he was most shocked, and he let it show. For before him stood a person he would never have thought to cross blades with.

The figure standing before him was Iris.

"I-Iris! What are you doing here?" Zero exclaimed, relaxing slightly at seeing such a familiar friend.

"…How could you?" Iris asked weakly, her voice barely audible to Zero.

"What?"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Iris yelled, her outburst making Zero jump backward in fright.

"I-Iris!"

"You killed him! How could you, you promised! How could you do it, how can you just stand there living when Colonel is DEAD!"

"Iris, I had to fight him! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to die!"

"LIAR! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER….and….now….I'll kill you…" Iris cried, tears running down her face.

"W-What!"

Iris smiled at Zero softly. "…I'm sorry Zero…but….I will avenge Brother….you will pay for what you've done!"

There was a sudden burst of bright light as Iris activated the chip she had taken from her brother's body. The chips main function was to control Colonel's battle functions, and with it activating within Iris she began to feel an enormous amount of power wash over her. Her own abilities for peacemaking where warped as the blood thirsty powers of her brother where pushed into her system. Large pieces of metal where tore from the area around Iris, and they cling to her body like a magnet. After a few seconds the metal had created a suit around Iris.

Zero drew his blade, more in defense than threat. "Iris! What are you doing!"

"…I must do this…I will do this…I will avenge Brother!"

"Iris stop! Please, think about what you're doing! I can't hurt you Iris, I WON'T!"

Iris cried once again, her voice echoing from within her suit. "…I don't want to hurt you either Zero."

"Then why fight me?" Zero yelled.

"….I don't want to hurt you….I want to KILL you!"

And so, the fight had begun.


	25. CHAPTER 24: What Is Love?

"Iris! What are you doing!" cried Zero, drawing his saber and backing away from the large armored reploid before him.

"…How could you!" Iris cried firing a large blast of energy toward Zero.

Quick on his feet, Zero flipped away from the energy and knocked it away with his saber. He couldn't hurt Iris, he wouldn't! He had to stop her; he had to calm her down.

"Iris please, think about what you're doing! I didn't mean to kill Colonel, it was an accident!"

"LIAR!" Iris screamed, dashing toward Zero at an alarming speed and grabbing the red reploid by the throat and slamming him into the wall. Zero dropped his saber during the attack, and he kicked helplessly trying to get out of Iris's grip.

"I-Iris! It's me, Zero! STOP!"

"NO! You deserve the same fate as Brother, you dirty liar! You promised me…you promised Brother!"

"I'M SORRY!" Zero choked, as Iris pressed him harder against the wall.

After a few more moments of holding Zero to the wall, Iris backed away and watched the red reploid fall to the floor. He was panting heavily, a few seconds longer and he probably would have been killed. But Iris didn't attack again, she waited for him to grab his sword and stand once again.

"Iris…please….I….don't….want…to hurt you…"

"Well I do!" Iris yelled, firing a large beam of energy at Zero.

Zero quickly jumped toward the wall, kicked off from it, and propelled himself over Iris's armored body. As he went over her he slashed with his saber, cutting a large gash through the metal on Iris's arm. Iris turned back toward Zero and fired a hail of bullets at the hunter, and Zero ran all around Iris dodging the bullets. After circling Iris twice Zero dashed toward her and sliced the armor horizontally, causing Iris to back up. But Iris fought back still, and a large metal gauntlet surged forward and slammed into Zero's body, sending him across the room.

As Zero stood once again Iris sent another hail of bullets his way, and this time a cloud of small probes were sent his way as well. Each probe had a turret on it, and the entire cloud fired at Zero as it moved toward him. Slicing his blade, more for defense than anything else, Zero deflected a few bullets as they moved toward him. One bullet he deflected hit one of the probes, and it exploded.

With the probes weakness found Zero began kicking off the wall, sailing into the center of the cloud, and slicing at the probes madly. One by one the probes fell, and Zero felt quite proud of himself for finding their weakness so early, but just as the last one fell yet another cloud was sent his way, followed by another and yet another. The cloud of probes was growing larger and larger, and it became quickly apparent that Zero couldn't defeat them all.

Turning his attention away from the probes, Zero took the fight straight to Iris. As he ran toward her, his sword in front of him, he screamed to his friend.

"I don't want to fight you Iris! But you leave me no choice! If you want a fight, then you've got one!"

Zero slid underneath the large mech, and sliced its underside as he went by. A large gash had been cut through the metal, and Zero knew that Iris was running out of battle plans…or was she?

With a sudden roar of sound a set of jet rockets ignited on the mech's back, and Iris rose into the center of the cloud of probes. She turned toward Zero with a smile, sitting in the cockpit of the suit helped her stay away from harm for the most part, but Zero was vulnerable.

"You asked for it Zero!" she yelled, charging the suits buster.

Zero cursed, knowing that a powerful attack was to come, but before the red reploid could take much more time to think another volley of bullets from the probes made him quick on his feet. Moving as fast as he could, Zero circled his enemy. After two or three circuits Iris had an idea, and she ordered the probes to move into position. The large cloud split into three groups, one surrounding Iris for protection, one following close behind Zero, and the final one moving ahead of him.

Zero saw what Iris was planning, and quickly came to a stop. As he stopped moving so did the probes behind him, and the ones before him started moving toward him. At the same time Iris directed the buster arm of the suit at the hunter, and with a single tear running down her cheek she fired.

Zero jumped straight into the air as the buster exploded into a bolt of pure energy. As he jumped upward, Zero grabbed hold of one of the probes and held on to it as it flew over the laser. Once the laser fire had ended Zero swung off the probe and sliced at a large group of them as he fell through the air. Disoriented by the entire thing Iris tried to regain her composure, and during this time she didn't have time to order the probes to stop converging, and eventually the ones that had been in front of Zero slammed into the ones that had been behind him.

With a roaring explosion the probes burst into nothing but a rain of scrap metal and Zero took this time to issue his final blow at Iris. With a dashing kick off the wall, Zero sailed through the air and took hold of a probe near Iris. The probe was directly in front of the glass window that made up the cockpit of the suit, and Iris screamed in frustration as she saw Zero before her.

"Iris…it's over!" Zero yelled, taking his saber and smashing it through the glass. Iris screamed in a mixture of fright and pain as the control system for the suit was destroyed by Zero's blade and began to explode…and Zero realized only to late what he had done. Iris was trapped in the suit, and it was going to explode!

Zero reached out, trying to take hold of Iris's hand, but the probe he held on to quickly powered down and plummeted to the ground with Zero along with it. Zero dived off the probe and landed on his feet just in time to see the rest of the probes hurtle to the ground…and Iris along with them.

With a screaming crash of metal, Iris slammed into the cold hard ground of the Final Weapon and the suit around her crumbled. The control panel had caught fire, and pieces of flaming red hot metal rained down like cherry blossoms in spring. Along with that, during the battle large wires and tubes had been severed from the floor, walls, and ceiling and hung down into the room and some lay on the battle field.

With a jolt, Zero dashed toward Iris, who lay in the center of the destruction.

"Iris!" Zero yelled, kneeling down beside her and lifting her off the ground. Quickly Zero got her away from the burning suit, and laid her down on the ground, her head probed on his arm.

"…Z-Zero…" Iris gasped, her face covered in cuts and streaks of black grease.

"Iris…I'm so…so sorry. I-I never meant for any of this to happen, Colonel…it i-it was an accident!"

Iris coughed, but smiled at Zero. "…No Zero…I-I'm sorry….I should never have fought y-you…but….the thought of you killing b-brother…i-it drove me mad…"

"Iris…" Zero whispered, feeling a tear run down his cheek as he saw Iris hurt. Iris was dying, Zero could tell it, and it was all his fault.

"Zero…The R-Repliforce…all we e-ever wanted was peace…a haven for all reploids to live in…" Iris gasped, her voice growing weaker.

"Iris…you know that no such a place exists…" Zero sighed.

Iris smiled. "…I know….that's what Brother and I worked so hard for, a…peaceful p-place just for reploids…a place…that I wanted to share…with you…"

Zero stiffened. "W-What?"

"Zero….I-I….I…l-love…y-you…." Iris gasped, raising her hand to Zero's cheek.

Zero was frozen. His emotions where going crazy, he felt sad…scared…hurt…but also happy. He had always looked out for Iris, by Colonel's orders, but as time wore on Zero had enjoyed being around Iris. She was sweet, gentle, caring…and most of all…beautiful…

_Do I…love her?_

_No…I….I can't…but…when I was hurt, she was always there. When she was hurt, I came running. Even the mere mention of her made me feel awkward at times, especially by X…and yet here I am, holding her and she…she's dying….I killed her…I-I killed Iris…_

"I-Iris….I-I'm….so…sorry…I…"

Iris smiled weakly. "…Zero…promise me this, make this a promise you'll never break…"

"Anything?" Zero cried, feeling more tears run down his face.

"…Promise…y-you'll….try and make that p-peace that I worked for, t-that B-Brother worked for…"

"I promise Iris! I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what I have to do, I'll do it! I promise!"

Iris smiled, closing her eyes slowly. "….T-Thank you…Z-Zero…"

Zero say Iris close her eyes, and quickly he shook her body screaming her name again, and again, and again. But Iris never opened her eyes again, she never smiled at him again…she was dead, and it was all Zero's fault.

Zero made a vow right there, he made three.

One, to Iris and Colonel…that he would fight for the peace they worked so hard for.

Two, to himself…that he would find the one responsible, General, and destroy him.

And three, to himself…that he would never, ever, fall in love again.

_Yes…I do…I love her…and…I killed her._

Zero wept for his love, holding her as close as he could. He didn't want to leave her side ever again, but he had a job to do. General had to pay, for killing innocent people…for causing Colonel's death…and for Iris.

Zero vowed to kill General, and rip him apart piece by piece.

~Author Note~

Hello everyone.

I would like to say that I am sorry that this update took so long, but I have spent days working on this chapter. Again and again I would write it, hoping it would turn out good…but in the end I scraped every idea I came up with.  
I am very sorry this update took so long, and I do hope that this chapter is what you all hoped it to be.

I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can, and the story is almost over…it's time, for the final battle.

Thank you,

Megaman Trigger 2.0


	26. CHAPTER 25: A Final Cord

_Iris…forgive me…_

Zero, with lightning speed, made his way from room to room of the giant Final Weapon, and in mere moments had reached the main control room where General was waiting for him. His entire run there had been fueled by a single thought, the thought of revenge.

It was General who ordered the attack on the Sky Lagoon, he murdered those people. It was General who made Colonel fight, and it was General that had drove Iris to fight Zero via her brother's death. Ever reploids death in the Repliforce war was on the Generals head, and Zero was going to make him pay the price.

As Zero stepped into the room he was pulled into the heat of battle. X and General where going at it, the blue reploid firing shot after shot at the heavily armored foe. General took each blow with a chuckle and sent his own back at the hunter in the form of his own energy shots. Knowing that X wouldn't be able to stop General on his own, and itching for revenge, Zero quickly jumped into the fray with his own saber drawn.

X smiled at his partner as he saw him enter the fight. "Hey Zero, took you long enough!"

"Hey, don't yell at me. I got delayed."

"By what, an earthquake? I thought you were never going to show up."

"…I'll tell you later, but first let's make this guy pay!"

General chuckled at the two hunters as they both readied themselves for the fight.

"So, you're not strong enough to stop me yourself so you called on Zero to fight me? You put up a noble fight Maverick Hunters, but you cannot win…you must realize that."

Zero smiled. "And you think you can?"

"But of course. I fight for all reploids; I fight for justice and peace. I have the hopes and dreams of the entire Reploid race at my back, NOTHING can stop me!"

X and Zero smiled. "We'll see about that. It's time for you to pay for your sins General!"

General smiled. "Then pass your judgment upon me O' Holy Crusaders!"

Zero ran toward the wall. With a set of quick jumps and an astonishing burst of speed, Zero made his way up the wall and launched himself onto General's arm. General was a giant man, and the two hunters felt like ants in his shadow. But the hunters fought valiantly, X firing round after round of buster shots at General to draw his fire, while Zero sliced at the heavy armor that the man wore. But even the combined effort of the two hunters wasn't enough, for General's armor was thick.

Again and again the two hunters struck at their foe, but each time the General seemed unphased by the attacks. On the opposite side of the fight, X and Zero where progressively being pushed to their limit. General simply took each attack one at a time, and when the onslaught would stop he would unleash his own volley of blows. He wasn't trying to kill the hunters, only tire them.

After a few rounds of attacks back and forth General began to chuckle.

"I had heard of the great exploits of you two, how surprising it is to me to find you so weak opponents. Did you truly think you could best me?"

Zero, out of breath, moved to X's side and sighed. "X…I think we need…a new strategy…"

"But what can we do? None of our attacks even faze him!"

X and Zero exchanged worried glances, but quickly turned their attention away from the matter at hand as the entire room was filled with a deep roaring laughter. At first the two hunters thought it was General, but quickly saw that even their gargantuan enemy was looking around confused.

"So, Maverick Hunters, unable to even topple General are you? I think Colonel would be ashamed." Said the voice, a deep voice that both X and Zero found familiar.

From out of nowhere evanesced a figure clad in a dark black cloak, a large scythe in his hands. The dark shadow floated just above General, and it slowly made its way down toward the hunters. X and Zero readied themselves to fight the newcomer, who simply laughed as he touched down on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" General asked, his voice slightly annoyed. "You need not be here, I can carry out the rest of the mission myself."

The dark figure laughed and then spoke to X and Zero, clearly ignoring General.

"It's pathetic really, that with your combined might you cannot best General."

General growled, taking the remark as an insult from the man. But X and Zero where the ones who listened to the words and took them in the most, this man was mocking them, and Zero wasn't going to sit around and listen to him talk.

"Look, if you're so strong, then why don't you fight us yourself!" Zero yelled to the dark man, who simply smiled at the reploid in response.

"…All right then…I will."

General stepped in, his voice booming over everyone else's. "Hold it! This is my fight!"

The man turned to General with a sigh. "General…how can I put this kindly….your mission is accomplished my friend, it's over for you."

"What are you talking about!"

"…I'm simply saying my goodbyes, my friend." Said the man as he walked toward General, his scythe in hand.

The General opened his mouth to speak once more, but only released a wail of pain as the man's scythe sliced into him. X and Zero both stared in shock as the dark man retracted his scythe. The combined efforts of the two hunters hadn't even left a dent in the General's armor, yet one slice of the man's scythe had completely impaled the General.

General staggered backward and howled at the man. "W-What…are you d-doing!"

The man laughed. "I'm afraid your role in my plan is over General, and I'm tying up loose ends…you always said you wanted to live in a reploids utopia, well…Here's a one way ticket there!"

With a final slice of his scythe the General was killed, the large scythe embedded in the great leader's chest. X and Zero both jumped in a mixture of shock and pure fright as the man then turned toward them with a grin.

"Now then…X, Zero, welcome to the Final Weapon. Welcome to your front row seat to the end of the world."

Out of all that had shocked the two hunters during those few moments, none surpassed what happened right then. With one motion the man removed his cloak and revealed his true form, a form that the two hunters had prayed was dead…

Sigma.


	27. FINALE Pt1: Puppet Master

Sigma, the very same man they had fought three times before, stood before X and Zero with the very same demented grin they had come to loathe. Sigma was clad in a suit of purple armor. His chest was a yellow plate, his arms and gloves covered in the very same golden plates. At his waist was what appeared to be a Saber, and he grinned darkly as Zero noticed the weapon.

"Sigma! Why can't you just die!" X cried.

Sigma laughed. "I have many on my side X, those who wish for our cause to continue. I have told you before, you cannot stop me."

"So General, and the entire Repliforce, what were they to you?"

"The Repliforce was weak; General craved anyway to create this 'utopia' or his. He would do anything for it, anything for a peaceful Reploid home. All I did was dangle the carrot in front of the horse. I showed him true militaristic power, I showed him what Repliforce was capable of! It took mere moments for him to sub come to my demands, and thus we came up with the plan of using the Final Weapon."

Zero stood frozen, his mind far away. He stared at Sigma; his eyes alight with pure hatred.

_The Repliforce…all those who died…where nothing to him! He could care less how many innocents he killed! _

Sigma chuckled, but continued his speech. "The General at last decided that he should do something extraordinary, to show the power that the Repliforce had. I proposed the use of this satellite, as a weapon to declare the ascension of the Repliforce's dominance in the war. It took just a few words to make him see my idea was right…of course that idiot Colonel stood in the way at first."

Zero, upon hearing his friends name spoken, jumped back into reality. "What did you say!"

Sigma grinned, sensing the pure anger building up inside Zero.

"Colonel happened to walk in on us talking, in fact on two occasions. Each time he wanted to speak to the General. The first time he heard nothing, it was only a passing glance in the hallway. However, the second time, Colonel barged right into the room in the middle of our conversation!"

"After he heard myself and the General reach the conclusion to use the Final Weapon he objected, saying that it was against the ways of the Repliforce to use such means to win the war. He spouted off a load of garbage about helping the Maverick Hunters, about how the Repliforce had been wrong in all their actions…the man was a dammed fool, right until the end, nothing but a hound on his masters leash."

Zero had finally had enough. Quickly he drew his Saber, and without giving X a chance to help him, he ran at Sigma screaming at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP!"

Sigma had anticipated the attack, and quickly drew his own weapon to reveal yet another scythe. This scythe had a shorter handle and blade, but he still weld it with deadly precession. As Zero ran toward him Sigma let him come forward, and finally countered Zero's strike with his own weapon. Again Zero attacked, and again Sigma blocked him, this time kicking out and slamming Zero in the chest.

Zero stumbled backward, allowing Sigma the chance he needed. With a grin Sigma struck down with his scythe and was about to hit Zero, when X fired a fully charged shot from his gun. Sigma had flinched, and his scythe missed Zero by mere inches. The red reploid took it as his que to work together with his partner, and he quickly ran to X's side.

Sigma laughed as he turned back toward the hunters. "Zero…You should know better than to dash at your enemy without a battle plan. You're getting rusty my friend."

"SHUT UP!" Zero yelled, causing X to look at his friend in surprise. "Everything that's happened is YOUR fault! All those people at the Sky Lagoon, everyone in Repliforce! Even…even Colonel…and…I-Iris." Zero slowly began to calm down, his voice breaking as he thought of his fallen friends.

_...Colonel…Iris…I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen, please forgive me. But I will fix this, by killing the man who started this whole mess. I make a vow to you both now, Sigma will DIE!_

Sigma smiled. "…Ah, compassion…It seems to be a contagious flaw among you Hunters."

"It's no flaw Sigma." X said, his voice determined. "Our love for our friends and neighbors is what makes us strong! We have something to fight for Sigma, unlike you!"

X turned toward his saddened friend. "As long as we have those we care about watching over us, we can always win."

Zero smiled at X, and the two hunters turned back to their foe. "Now Sigma, it's time for you to pay! This is for General, Colonel, and Iris! For all those who died because of you!"

Sigma burst into laughter and spread his arms wide. "Well then, HAVE AT ME!"

…_Iris…I love you…_

Zero, at an astonishing rate of speed, ran at Sigma. His foe quickly blocked a volley of slashes with his own weapon, but was unable to block a hail of bullets from X. Zero took Sigma off guard with a quick jump toward his enemy. Quickly the dark man turned to block the attack, and stumbled sideways as X tackled him.

Sigma quickly punched X away from him, but Zero was next in line. Again and again he slashed at Sigma, and the man tried desperately to block the blows. He had never seen Zero fighting this madly before, his blows continuous and hardly separate. Zero was fighting like he had never done before; he was letting all his anger out with each blow, and Sigma could feel it as it began to push him backward. Sigma dug his feet into the ground, trying to gain traction, but he was pushed further and further back with each blow from Zero, until at last Zero's attacks began to weaken as he started to tire.

Sigma took it as his chance, and he quickly kicked at Zero once again, hitting the reploid hard. Zero was knocked back, but anticipated the attack, and blocked Sigma's scythe as it came down upon him, and there they where, the two of them locking blades, amazingly they were both and even match for one another, and they remained pushing back and forth and one another. Sigma was strong in power, but Zero was even stronger in mind. With a sudden thrust of his weapon, Sigma was knocked back, and Zero took a quick second to land a single blow upon his enemy.

Sigma cried out in a mixture of shock and pain as Zero's blade cut into him. The red reploid quickly moved away from his opponent, and X reentered the fray by sending another hail of shots at Sigma. The larger reploid was still stunned by the blow to himself, and he jolted as the shots struck him. However, he quickly was brought back to reality and chuckled at his opponents.

"You two…are getting better. However, you are still not strong enough to defeat me."

Zero smiled. "Alright then, if you're so strong, then HAVE AT ME!" He yelled, imitating his enemy.

Sigma roared in anger as he jumped into the air and came quickly down upon the red hunter. Zero dived away from him and Sigma's scythe slammed into the metal floor of the Final Weapon, piercing it and sticking. Zero and X both smiled at each other before taking the momentary pause in action to attack their foe. X ran at Sigma and jumped over the larger reploid, kicking him and shooting as he flew past. Zero then slashed at his foe, before retreating as Sigma pulled his scythe from the floor.

With a powerful toss, Sigma threw his blade through the air. The blade hurtled toward X, and the blue reploid was unable to get away from it fast enough. The scythe slammed into him and pierced his shoulder, then continued and pinned X against the wall. Howling in pain, X tried to raise his arm to remove the scythe, but found his other arm was pinned under the handle as the scythe ran horizontally across his body, pierced into his left shoulder.

Zero yelled out to his friend, but his voice was quickly silenced when Sigma grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the ground. Zero's hands flew to Sigma's trying to pull them off him. Sigma roared in laughter as he tightened his grip on Zero's throat again and again, making the red reploid kick at his foe. The entire time X watched in horror, unable to move.

"So Zero, what are you going to do now! Not so tough now are you? I've told you before, you cannot win! It's over Zero! Say goodnight!" Sigma yelled, bursting into laughter as he tightened his grip one last time.

Zero tried to grasp for anyway to fight back as his vision began to dim, but his efforts where futile. Slowly he began to kick slower, and he could feel himself beginning to fade. In mere moments Zero's entire field of vision had faded to a single little square. In this one square he saw Sigma's face, his dark grin, and X pinned to the wall in the distance. X was screaming something, but Zero had lost the ability to hear the words.

Entering a sudden peace, Zero fell from Sigma's grip, and lay limp upon the floor…dead.


	28. FINALE Pt2: Heart of Ivory

…_Zero…wake up Zero…_

A sweet and gentle voice called out to Zero, as he lay on the ground. After a few moments the voice called out again…and again. On the fourth try Zero rose his head, and upon opening his eyes found him not inside the Final Weapon, but lying face down in the middle of a green field.

Slowly he rose to his feet and took in his surroundings. The grass all around him was bright green, and continued on as far as the eye could see, all along the grassy plains where flowers of the purest red, yellow, and blue. The sky was a perfect blue, and large white clouds billowed slowly casting small shadows across the hilly plain.

Zero listened close and could hear birds chirping all around him. Far in the distance somewhere was a river, or maybe a waterfall. Huge mountains lay to the east, and their caps held freshly fallen snow. The wind blew gently, just enough for the grass to sway in the breeze. The sun was high overhead, and shone down on Zero softly, warming him just enough to be comfortable.

"Zero…" said a voice, the same from before.

Zero quickly turned toward the sound to see a sight that almost made him cry. Before him was a large tree, its branches full of bright green leaves. The shade from the tree covered a large area, and Zero could see a blanket sprawled out across the grass. There area was set for two people, and Zero was stunned by the second person he saw.

Sitting on the blanket, with a warm smile on her face, was Iris.

"Zero? Are you coming or not?" she said with a giggle.

Zero stood frozen. He opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to find the words. After a moment he tried again, but was unable to make out a full sentence.

"I-Iris….how….alive?" was all that he could muster, and even then he was grasping for the words.

Iris smiled. "Zero…" she said, standing from her spot, "You really should speak in full sentences if you want anyone to understand you."

Zero shot back to reality and quickly blurted out. "How are you still alive?"

Iris's gaze fell, and her shoulders slumped. "…I'm not Zero."

"Well then where the hell am I?" Zero yelled.

"There's no need to be rude!" Iris said, turning away from Zero in mock anger.

"…I'm sorry…but what's going on? What is this place, where are we?"

Iris sighed. "…Zero…Do you remember that place I told you about? The place where I wanted to go…the perfect place."

"…Yes I remember."

"Well, this is it."

Zero jumped. "So I'm dead!"

"…No…not yet…not fully anyway." Iris said, almost sounding disappointed.

Zero stepped toward Iris and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her back toward him. The two reploids stared at each other for a moment before Zero spoke.

"…Iris…I'm sorry."

Iris smiled, a tear coming to her eye. "I know Zero…and I'm sorry too…I-I never should have fought you…"

With that Iris burst into a stream of tears, and Zero quickly pulled her into a hug. The two stood there, Iris crying, and Zero trying to calm her down through words almost inaudible.

"…Iris…I love you…" he said, unable to hold it back anymore.

Iris then cried harder and harder, eventually trying to speak.

"…I love you too Zero…but…"

Zero pulled away from Iris. "But what?"

"…But you can't stay here…it's not time Zero…you still have things you have to do."

"W-What?"

"…Zero…thank you…for everything…"

Zero tried to talk, but was suddenly hit hard by a huge burst of pain. He clutched his head, where the most of the pain was pulsing from, and watched as the world around him began to fade. Helplessly he watched as everything slowly began to cloud over with darkness. The green fields, the blue skies, in mere seconds they were gone, replaced by a thick darkness. All that remained was Iris, standing alone on the hill under the tree.

Zero reached out toward her, but suddenly felt miles away. Slowly his vision began to darken yet again, and finally was completely cast away. Engulfed in complete darkness Zero could still hear a voice, Iris's voice.

"…I'll never forget you Zero…and I'll always love you…"

_Iris! NO! IRIS!_ Zero screamed inside his head, his voice unable to cast out.

And then, as sudden as the pain had come, it doubled so. Opening his eyes in alarm the entire world rushed toward Zero, and the red reploid found himself lying face down once again.

Slowly climbing to his feet Zero saw that he was back inside the Final Weapon. Just as soon as the reploid had gotten his bearings did he have to dodge a sudden buster shot. Turning to his right Zero saw X firing shot after shot at someone, no longer pinned to the wall, a large gaping hole in his left shoulder.

Zero was then knocked backward as a huge figure pushed past him, Sigma. In a matter of seconds everything rushed back at him, the battle, Sigma chocking him, and X being pinned to the wall. Zero quickly clutched for his Saber, and found it just mere feet away from him.

He was ready to keep fighting, not for himself, but for Iris.

…_I'll never forget you Zero…and I'll always love you…_

"…I love you too Iris…" Zero muttered before running at his foe for a final time.

Sigma, his attention turned toward X, cried out in pure pain as Zero attacked. With one powerful thrust Zero pierced his blade through Sigma's chest and ripped it back out. Sigma dropped his own weapon, his hands flying up to the large hole in his chest. With a thud he fell to his knees, and Zero walked up to X and the two of them stared at Sigma with very unemotional gazes.

"…That was for Colonel…and Iris…and General…and all the others who you killed." Zero said with a heavy sigh.

Sigma opened his mouth to speak but his voice was unable to come. In a crumpled heap he fell to the floor.

X and Zero then turned to each other and smiled.

"…Well…It's finally over." Said X.

"…Lets…go back to the base…" Zero said with another sigh.

Together the two hunters walked out of the control room and out into the hallway, leaving Sigma to lie on the floor. The hunters had won, at the cost of every member of the Repliforce's' lives. Everyone had been manipulated by Sigma, just as had happened in times past.

But just seconds after the hunters left the room Sigma began to chuckle, his voice weak.

"…T-This…isn't…over…y-yet my friends…t-the battle h-has j-just begun…"

With one final movement Sigma produced a small remote, and with his final breath he pressed the only button on the small black controller. Immediately after its pressing the entire satellite began to shake, causing X and Zero to dive toward the handrails as they made their way up a set of stairs.

"What's going on!" X yelled.

As if to answer his question the Final Weapon shook once more, a giant pillar of flame spiraling up from the floor. It was then that the two hunters saw what was happening, the damming truth all around them.

"This whole place was nothing but a trap! It's rigged to explode!" Zero yelled.

"We have to get out of here, now!" X yelled, as he ran up the stairs and then down the following hallway.

Zero followed close behind, bowing his head for a moment.

_Iris…please…if there is any way you could help us, please don't let us die here._

The Final Weapon was true to its name…

It had been Sigma's final weapon in the fight against the Hunters.


	29. FINALE Pt3: Promises

All our life we must face the manifestations of our own fears and sorrows. They come in the form of people, words, or even subjects that cause us harm. No one can escape the inevitable, and no one can prepare for the ultimate end.

We all fight valiantly for our lives, and those of who we love. But in the end, not even the bravest of knights can withstand the sweet call of Death. The Maverick Hunters fight for our future, a future that some want to destroy.

The revival of Sigma once again has spread whispers of fear along the entire city. It seems that Death himself is making sure that we remain haunted by that man…but, perhaps, Sigma is our manifestation of fear? Maybe Sigma is a sort of test to see if humanity is truly ready for a united, and peaceful, world.

I work day and night, as do all the Hunters, to make the dream of a peaceful world possible for humans and reploids. General worked for this goal as well, but he was twisted into the darker sides of the battle by Sigma, and quickly lost his way. Colonel worked to try and bring his dear friend and leader back to his senses, but as I said, not even the bravest knights can escape the inevitable.

Colonel and Zero's fight at the Spaceport was filed on camera, and I can only hope that the memory of the fight will pass away from Zero as time progresses. But it is not the death of Colonel that plagues Zero, nor is it the revivification of Sigma.

None aside from X and Zero know what happened on the Final Weapon that day, and I highly doubt that X knows it all. I pray that Zero will be able to stay strong in his fight for peace, and not fall into despair like the General did.

If it is the death of Iris that plagues Zero so, I sincerely hope that things will turn out alright. Zero is a kind, caring, and brave young man. The Maverick Hunters would be at a great loss if he was no longer with us…but I am more concerned for his well being than I am for the fighting force. I have noted, over time, it seemed that Zero and Iris where becoming quite good friends…

But…maybe they were more?

It matters not to an old man like me; I just try to look out for the hunters. After all, as head of the Maverick Hunters force, all its members are like children I never had.

I am their father, and I must stand strong.

~Memoire of Dr. Cain~

~Chapter 19-A Sorrowful Soldier~

The escape from the Final Weapon had been close, X and Zero arriving and disengaging from the satellite just as it began to reach critical overload. If they had taken mere minutes more than they would have been lost in the emptiness of space, which was a place that neither Zero nor X would like to have been.

After docking at the spaceport the two senior hunters were met by their comrades, congratulating them on their defeat of the Repliforce, unknowing of the dark force that had masterminded the entire operation. Upon the hunters return to the HQ all was revealed, and immediately evidence of Sigma's revival began to show itself through cameras and locked away files.

But at the moment no one was concerned with Sigma's revival, instead everyone was standing outside the HQ. All the hunters, and what was left of the Repliforce, where stranding in a large group in the courtyard before a large stage where Dr. Cain was standing. The meeting in the courtyard was a sort of funeral precession for all those that had fallen during the war, Colonel and Iris among them.

At the head of the group of people stood X and Zero, their faces blank and pale, all around them stood their reploid brothers, each one directing their eyes and ears toward the stage. After a long silence the void was finally filled with Dr. Cain's voice, the elder coughing before he spoke.

"…Fellow Maverick Hunters…and Repliforce agents, we are gathered here today to pay homage to some of the greatest reploids to ever have joined the force. The war between the Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce has been a bloody one, and many of our brothers have fallen. But we fought on, through the tears and through the dark, until peace has been restored once more."

"The Repliforce fought for a peaceful world for all reploids, our Hunters fight for a peaceful world overall. Let us never forget that peace is a goal that we all must fight for. Many will fall, yes, but peace will not come without a price. Colonel knew this all too well. Colonel fought and died for what he believe in, realizing in the end that the Repliforce had gone too far."

"Let this be a lesson to you all, that peace cannot come without a price. However, the price that Colonel and the Repliforce paid was unimaginable. The Repliforce was broken by Sigma; it was he who orchestrated all the attacks that were blamed on the Repliforce. But today we are not gathered here to lay blame to Sigma for this event, nor are we here to wallow in our past sorrows. Today we honor our fallen brothers and sisters; today we begin our new plans for even sturdier foundations for a peaceful world. We will fight honorably, and without end! We fight for all humans, all reploids! We fight for the Repliforce! For we are the Maverick Hunters, and we won't stop until this world knows peace!"

Dr. Cain's message was met with roaring applause from the entire audience. What the doctor said was true; peace would not come without a heavy price. But as Zero heard the words spoken to him, he shook his head in defiance.

_I promise you Iris, I'll find a way for us to have peace, a way where no one has to die, a way where every being on this planet can live together happily, forever. I won't stop until the deed is done Iris, I'll never give up! I'll fight for you, and Colonel!_

_No matter the odds Iris, I'll never give in. No matter the trials I'll face them with my head held high. I'll fight for peace…I'll fight for that utopia you told me about…and someday, just maybe, that peace will be assured._

_I love you Iris…now…and forever more._

-THE END-

Author Note:

Hello everyone, thank you for reading.

As always I am honored to hear from the readers of my stories, so please feel free to leave any reviews you wish, good or bad. I do hope that the story was enjoyable for you all, and I do apologize that it took so long to actually finish the story, writers block is a horrible thing.

In any case, I would like to thank you all again.

And remember, we all strive for a peaceful and perfect world, but that peace cannot come without a heavy price to be paid. But we are never alone, those we care about and those we know always watch over us and help us.

May happiness follow you wherever you go.

~Megaman Trigger 2.0~


End file.
